Re-Birth Of The Fallen
by Chrissymoon101
Summary: A new villain has destroyed the future by damaging the past. Thinking that she has won, Sailor Moon and the Outer Senshi go back in time to save their friends. But going back in time will have its consequences and these events will leave Usagi thinking seriously about what kind of future she really wants for herself and most importantly her friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or the image that I have used. I do however own my own characters. Well, glad that part is out of the way :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **The Silver Millennium**

He watched his father from afar walking into the parliamentary room of the Earth Kingdom. The parliamentary room was a large rectangular room with light blue walls and white flooring. Walking into the room, earth's politicians went silent as King Aethlios walked in. He wore a grand red cape with his pristine white suit and high black boots. King Aethlios was a man to be revered. He was tall and athletic with the intelligence that could often match the greatest of scholars. He ruled his Kingdom with an iron fist but lately things had not been going too well. As King Aethlios blue eyes wondered over the many seated politicians the King sighed. This was not going to be an easy meeting. Many things had started to change, especially since the King established Elysium as a secret holding place for the earth's greatest power, the golden crystal. The politicians had hated that the King hid this power away from them. King Aethlios was not one to back down from a fight and he certainly was not going back down from this one. He was fighting for much more than what they seemed to understand. He was fighting to protect his son's birth right and that was the most important motive he needed to keep him standing firm against them.

Prince Endymion hated the politicians. He hated the fact that they somehow managed to control his father's powers over the earth. The dark prince had noted the blooming grey hairs that had started to appear at the temples of his father luscious black hair. There were so many changes happening that they all struggled to keep up with it. The young prince resembled his father in most ways. They both had short dark hair that still managed to cover their deep blue eyes. Both looked powerful and regal yet, Prince Endymion was still growing into his own man. Endymion opted to wear darker colours of navy as his armour and a red cape. He looked strong and handsome; a real catch for any woman but that was not what was on his mind. He cared so much about his home world that it preoccupied his thoughts all the time. As he watched the big white doors close the young Prince swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to get rid of the politicians that seemed to stumble his planets progression.

An alliance was meant to be formed between the main planets of their system. The Moon Kingdom had already established an alliance with the planets Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn but not the Earth. The politicians argued that the Moon Kingdom was dictating everything and trying to take control. Maybe they had a point, who knows but it didn't make matters easy for anybody. Rubbing his eyes he thought about the days training he had to do. He had been standing brooding on a white column for so long that he started to feel stiff. Almost as if on cue his trainer appeared in front of him. Standing tall with his unusually long silver hair and dressed in a grey military uniform with a silver cape the General looked at his ward severely.

'Do you ever grace anyone with a smile Kunzite?' Kunzite quirked an eyebrow at the remark he deemed unfit to answer.

'We have your sword fighting class to attend to your highness, how will you progress if you don't attend?' Endymion shrugged his shoulders and followed Kunzite to the training area.

'It is not good for you to stand there watching your father during his meetings, you're only agitating yourself' Endymion kept walking in silence. He knew how the Heavenly Kings felt about his snooping on his father but he needed to, he needed to understand so that he could grow and adapt.

'I will be rid of them one day but until then I need to learn about what is happening to our planet' Kunzite decided to take a right down the long hallway they were walking down. Looking at the red carpet Kunzite tried to think of what he could say. He truly understood how his master felt, they all felt the same way but Endymion was nothing more than a young prince, there was nothing he could do for anyone currently.

'If you want to learn about what is going on, speak with us, we're always on the frontlines and we see most things. Also come with us when we go on our tours and see the people, talk to them and understand their worries. You'll put yourself in a better position that way and force the council to listen' Endymion saw that they were walking outside the palace doors and knew they were going to train outside, possibly in the palace gardens where General Jadeite liked to spend time meditating.

'You speak sense Kunzite, maybe during you next rounds I will accompany you' Kunzite nodded and then proceeded to take them towards the palace gardens. General Jadeite had short blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He also wore a grey military uniform but with blue outlining. He was sat down on the grass surrounded by an open space. He had his legs crossed and his hands on his knees with his eyes closed. General Zoisite and Nephrite were also there but they were both in deep discussion. Zoisite had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail; he wore the same grey uniform as they all did but had green outlining whilst Nephrite had red outlining. Nephrite hand long brown hair and brown eyes whilst Zoisite had green eyes. Prince Endymion couldn't help but smile as he watched them. They weren't just his generals, they were his friends.

 **Present Day Juuban**

Chiba Mamoru finished up at the Juuban hospital by giving the team administrator the last of his paper work. Drinking the rest of his remaining cold coffee Mamoru found himself pushing up the bridge of his glasses as he rushed out of the hospital.

'See you tomorrow Doctor Chiba!' the new receptionist yelled out happily. Mamoru waved back at the young lady reminding himself that he had to introduce himself properly; she had only recently started at the hospital.

It had been a long day but he was happy that Mizuno Ami worked at the same place. They were both training to be doctors yet Ami had found a knack for improving the hospitals technology. Ami had left on time for once to meet up with the girls, her friends Hino Rei, Kino Makoto and Aino Minako. Mamoru had decided to meet them all later, first he wanted to pick up his fiancée Tsukino Usagi, his beautiful Odango.

Life had finally started to settle down after the last battle with Galaxia. The last battle had taken place around the time Usagi was sixteen and now she was just about to turn twenty. The years had zoomed by with doing the mundane things but they always kept in mind the rise of Crystal Tokyo. Sailor Pluto, the loyal guardian of the Time Gate had kept silent on how things would happen. She said that sometimes it can change but the outcome was always the same so they shouldn't worry about it. The trouble was since Usagi was getting older it was all he could think about. She was meant to fall pregnant with their future daughter and not to mention he and his fiancée were to become the future King and Queen of earth. He knew the responsibilities that were coming and yet, he was ready to embrace them. He was a man who grew up without a family. Growing up at an orphanage had taught him how cruel life could be and yet, Usagi showed him the light again. But then darkness always seemed to follow them and apart from the time he had nearly lost his love, nothing had hurt more than when he had lost his dear friends.

It was so early on in their battles and yet it hurt the most. They all had the chance to come back to a normal life but his Generals, his Heavenly Kings never got that opportunity. Yes he had managed to keep their stones but that only gave him a projection. He wanted them here, alive with him sharing his happiness and embarking on their own. They should've been a part of his future kingdom and a part of him still held onto that hope. He often had dreams about them, memories to be more precise but they never went deep enough for him to fully understand the past. If he could go back in time then maybe it would help him grow as a man. The battles after Metalia were terrible of course and most of the time he was either captured and manipulated or killed. He had watched his future daughter turn evil and once she had disappeared from existence. All these things had happened to all of them and yet none of them made him hurt more than losing his friends, his generals. He thought about their stones and the fact that they had cracked not too long ago, what did that mean?

"Mamo-Chan, are you ok?" Mamoru hardly noticed Usagi standing there in her white midi-length dress with her blonde hair in its trademark two high buns.

"I'm sorry, I had a long day at work, I didn't even get change, I just wanted to go out for a drink with you" Usagi smiled but the look of worry didn't leave her face as he opened his car door. He drove a black sports car which he loved but then he thought that he would soon need to trade it in for a more child friendly car. He then thought about whether there were any cars in Crystal Tokyo.

"We could cancel tonight you know, you should rest you work so hard" Mamoru smiled at his fiancée but then shook his head.

"No, I have been looking forward to this all day, are Haruka and Michiru coming?" Usagi nodded.

"Yeah, Setsuna said she will look after Hotaru and she'll come to the next one we do" Mamoru stopped the car as they approached a stop sign. Looking left to right he saw a cupcake shop that he had thought about taking Usagi to. Noting the name again in his mind he carried on driving until they reached a side road. Parking under a street lamp there were loads of cars parked up. There was a nearby nightclub which had many youngsters partying and drinking but they had decided to go out for a quiet drink. Minako had suggested a nice bar that served great cocktails. Getting out of the car Mamoru spotted a young man already throwing up on the side with his girlfriend patting his back. Usagi sighed as the bouncer went up to the young man and shooed him away.

Walking into the bar there was hardly anybody in it apart from a small group of girls. Mamoru was thankful when he spotted Motoki amongst the girls. Ordering rum and coke for Usagi and a straight rum shot for his drink they both sat down and greeted their friends. The night started to flow by as they continued to drink and eat snacks.

"We should all go on holiday soon, that's something I don't think we've done'" Makoto suggested as they all thought about their next activities.

"Where would we go?" Ami sipped her second cocktail.

"As long as it's a beach holiday I will be happy" Minako winked.

"Maybe Cyprus, I heard Cyprus is nice" Makoto suggested.

"Let's do Australia; we could explore their cities" Haruka added. They all started talking about different destinations they could go to. Mamoru and Motoki remained quiet opting to letting the girls decide. Whether their plan went anywhere was a different story. Then they started talking about their jobs and how hard the week had been. Makoto had opened up her own baking shop and it had been a busy week with many wedding cakes being ordered. She had gone on to talk about maybe firing a young girl she had hired because she was lazy. Rei had finished her ancient history course and was now thinking about going on a teaching course. There was still time before Crystal Tokyo and she did like children. Minako had already embarked on her pop career and was preparing to release her first single with a clichéd title.

"Come on I didn't choose the title, I would never choose a cheesy title like that, and I'm under contract so for now I have no say" Minako pouted as she order another round of cocktails. Haruka went back to racing cars and Michiru continued her classical music career. Usagi smiled at her friends. She had gone into a publishing house and had started writing children stories. She was also being taught to do her own illustrations but the company illustrator had warned her it would take time.

The night passed in peace and they were soon leaving the bar and heading home. Waving goodbye to each other Minako had told them she would text them all for the next meet up. The drive back was quiet but not an awkward sort of quiet. It was a quiet between two people that were comfortable with each other. Usagi and Mamoru were comfortable now and Mamoru loved this fact. As they reached outside her family home Mamoru sighed. Usagi looked up at him with that same worried expression she wore earlier.

"Usa, I have been meaning to ask you, I want you to move in with me" Usagi was silently for a time. It seemed for just that short moment Mamoru panicked that she was about to say no. He then heard a delighted squeal which encouraged his heart to keep on beating. Breathing a sigh of relief he braced himself as Usagi leaned over and hugged him.

"Oh Mamo-chan you make me so happy!" Mamoru smiled as Usagi got out of the car and skipped towards her front door. It was about time to let her in fully, he needed her and there was no shame in that.

Usagi had felt extremely happy as she walked into the house. It was silent inside which meant that her parents were asleep and so was Shingo. Noticing the time she tiptoed upstairs and then went into her room. Luna looked up and purred as Usagi stroked her head.

"Did you have a good time?" Luna asked as the light hit the crescent moon spot on her forehead. Usagi nodded her head and started to hum as she undressed. They had their whole lives ahead of them and so far no enemies had come. It was perfect and soon Chibiusa would be with all of them. She was finally happy.

Outside of the Tsukino house the streets were dead silent. Under a lamp post that was flashing stood a tall woman with long black hair. She had dark green eyes and wore a tight black dress with a halter neck and a slit that reached the top part of her thigh. Smirking she looked up towards the skies and noticed the dark clouds that were beginning to form. Suddenly a shadowy figure stood next to her. It looked like a wolf and bearing its fangs it bowed before the woman.

'Your work is done Lady Leiko, they have been destroyed, you were successful' Lady Leiko smiled as she thought about what she had done. It was dangerous and she had compromised her own existence but if she succeeded, the rewards were far greater.

"Prepare yourself little Princess, your world is about to change forever and mine is about to begin heh heh heh" Lady Leiko looked up towards Usagi's bedroom and then disappeared. Usagi had felt a strange presence and looking out the window she didn't see anything. Shaking her head she chided herself for being silly.

Mamoru opened the door to his apartment and then stopped to look around. His apartment had a minimalist approach to it. One three seater light green couch, a rectangular coffee table with white carpet underneath it and a 42-inch flat screen TV. He then looked towards his bedroom and saw his double bed and two side desks with one large wardrobe, a larger desk with a mirror on it and a small mahogany box. Dropping his keys on his bed he picked up the box and went back into his living room. Sitting down he tried to ignore the weird feeling of nausea that was creeping up on him. Maybe he had mixed too many drinks. He was still in his hospital clothes and knew he had to change. Opening the box he gasped in shock. The stones of his generals were gone! Getting up he started to feel the room shake. The nausea had got worse and unable to stay up Mamoru collapsed to the floor. Everything in his room was warping out of shape. He soon heard screams outside and then a blast of fire.

"Usako…." Mamoru breathed as his breathing grew shallow.

"Usagi, we have to go now!" Usagi was just about to go to bed when she felt her arm being pulled. Looking up she saw a frantic Pluto pulling her up and dragging her.

"What's going on?" Usagi wanted to stop Pluto; this was weird and she had a sick feeling in her stomach. Usagi noticed that Luna was no longer her bedroom curled at the bottom of her bed. Running outside she was shocked by the calamity that had engulfed her street. There was fire everywhere and Youma were pulling people out of their homes. Uranus, Neptune and Saturn were attacking the Youma.

"We need to get out of here now, we don't have much time" Uranus yelled out as she kicked a Youma in the head. Pluto then pulled out her time key and summoned the key to teleport them. Dark purple clouds appeared on top of them and then with a gust of wind raised them all off the ground. All Usagi could remember seeing was a swirl of light and then images, many images of her Inner Senshi falling to the ground gasping for air and then the final image, Mamoru passed out. Crying out to Mamoru he seemed to hear her but couldn't raise his head. He looked straight at her and smiled.

"Usa…" Usagi cried out to him but Pluto kept pulling her away and soon they were in front of the Time Gate. It was quiet, too quiet. Everything was still but the worst part was how cold it had become. Shivering Usagi noticed Sailor Saturn looking downcast as she was speaking to Uranus and Neptune. Pluto placed her hand on the Door that was to teleport them. Rubbing her hand over the plain door with its simple carvings she sighed and then turned round to face Usagi. Pluto saw that her Princess's eyes were red and wet with tears.

"Usagi-chan, something terrible has happened" Usagi took in a sharp intake of breath as an image of her Mamo-chan lying on the floor filled her mind. Uranus stood next to Usagi and supported her by placing both hands on Usagi's shoulders. Neptune and Saturn stood a little further aside waiting for Pluto to continue.

"A wicked thing has happened and now time is in chaos, the future is in chaos, it's….warping out of shape" Uranus eyes hardened as she held back from firing questions. Pluto appreciated this as she had much to say to them all about the events that had taken place.

"An evil woman who calls herself Lady Leiko has taken over the earth and plans on obliterating the Moon as well as all of our planetary palaces. She wants complete dominance and saw us as a threat. She knew she didn't have the power to take us on so she has done something that is more or less a taboo. She has gone back in time and ….." Pluto stumbled over her words as she thought back her tears.

"She went back in time and killed the Senshi, Shitennou and Prince Endymion in the past. She was about to have Princess Serenity killed but when I realised what was about to happen I ran to you to bring you here. Once here time doesn't affect you no matter what is happening to you in the other time streams" Uranus wanted to scream out curses at this Lady leiko but knew this wouldn't help the now visibly shaking Usagi.

"Because of what she did, the present and future versions of our friends are all disappearing. I am sorry Princess but, the future may not be quite the same after this, it has changed but we can repair a lot of it" Neptune looked at Uranus and then back at Pluto.

"So what do we need to do?" Neptune levelled at Pluto. Usagi had started to cry which made Uranus draw her in for a hug.

"We must go back into the past, find Lady Leiko and her Youma and destroy her. Once she is destroyed in the past she can't come back. She knows this but believes the risks are minimal. We will have to show her the big mistake she made in messing with our friends" Saturn stepped forward.

"How are we going to do this? We can't be seen by any of them" Pluto nodded.

"That is what I mean by the future changing. We will have to show ourselves and this will change everything. I can correct a few pieces to it but I will only correct the major things such as the Usagi's true identity if it is revealed who she is. Our main responsibility is to protect the past Senshi and Prince Endymion and his Generals" Usagi looked up with determination in her eyes. Pluto saw a coldness that she had never seen in her Princess before.

"Then we will go to the past and Kill this Lady Leiko for what she has done to us" they all nodded noting the sharpness in Usagi's voice.

"Usagi-chan, you must be warned that you will see the past Prince Endymion. Are you prepared for that?" Usagi fell silent for a moment and then closed her eyes.

"I have to be…."

 **The Silver Millennium**

Jadeite had just walked out of a meeting with the temple priest. The temple was a place that Jadeite had truly felt at peace. It was a simple building with white columns and a blue roof. It was open planned with most things visible apart from the deep meditation room and prayer rooms that were located at the back. The smell of rosemary and lavender circulated the temple as the incense burned. There were a great number of candles dotted about and straw mats for knelling. The temple priest wore a white robe with a blue sash and he carried beads with him. He had a long white beard but no hair on his head. The priest often spoke to Jadeite about the temple and his spiritual beliefs. What bothered Jadeite were the concerns the priest had raised about the people, particularly a woman who was speaking out against the Moon Kingdom and the possible alliance. Jadeite saw an alliance with the Moon as a good and progressive thing, the same feelings echoed by the King but not this woman. For some reason her influence was spreading like wildfire.

"She has connections to the council. She is the reason the King is having such a hard time in there" Jadeite and the temple Priest had decided to take a walk outside the temple. It was a beautiful sunny day without a cloud in the sky.

"She has even dared to speak about the power of the Golden Crystal, something that is protected by Helios, one of earths' guardians" Jadeite noted the name of Helios to relate to his Prince at a later date.

"The king has every right to protect this power and now they are accusing a peaceful people of misusing their great power, the silver crystal. A power that has been within the moon family since it was bestowed upon them by their patron Goddess, its utter madness! Mark my words Jadeite, things will turn ugly unless you all sort it out" Jadeite saw Zoisite speaking to some younger soldiers whilst Nephrite was tending to a large white horse.

"I will look into it Master Zou, who is this woman by the way?" Master Zou squinted his eyes as he looked up towards the sun.

"Her name is Beryl. She was once training here to become a priestess. She would have been a fine one but her heart was always for war. She had so much energy, I wished she had channelled it in a better way" Jadeite nodded. Bowing before Master Zou Jadeite walked up to Zoisite.

"Are we going to see them today?" Zoisite smirked.

"You're eager to meet your fire lady huh….yes we're just waiting for Kunzite and Prince Endymion" Zoisite had already sent the young soldiers away. He knew what they were doing was currently forbidden. Everything was so sensitive at the moment that if the truth came out about their relationships then they would all be in deep trouble.

They had managed to sneak off without anyone noticing their absence.

"You really have a gift Mercury for keeping secrets" Jupiter laughed as they found themselves on familiar grounds. They had landed on the earth safely and undetected. As Mars looked across the open fields she breathed in the fresh air and closed her eyes. Each of the Sailor Senshi had different coloured fuku's that represented their planets. Mercury wore a blue Fuku whilst Mars wore red and Jupiter wore green. Venus who wore an orange Fuku looked over at her Princess and noticed she was staring off into the distance. The four Sailor Senshi were beautiful women in their own rights. Mercury had short blue hair and deep blue eyes whilst in contrast Mars had long black hair with violet eyes. Jupiter had her long wavy brunette hair tied up into a ponytail and Venus had long straight blonde hair. But none of them could compare to their magical Princess. Serenity had a trademark hair style of two high buns. Her silver hair glistened against the sun but to see its real beauty you had to see her at night. She had big cerulean blue eyes and an almost fragile looking frame, she was elegant. She wore a long white gown that only clung to her bosom but flared _out_ hiding her figure that was still growing. There were gold embellishments on the front of the bodice and the crescent moon mark on her forehead was there to always remind people who they were dealing with.

"They'll be here soon" Mars opened her eyes and gave a small smile to Jupiter.

"There is much to discuss with them and little time to do it in" Venus said sharply making her Senshi look at her seriously.

"We must return as there is a meeting with the Moon Kingdom's army, you all know this" Princess Serenity winced, she didn't like discussing things that were happening around her, it was all about the possible war with the earth and right now she didn't know what to do. She saw her mother struggling to keep the peace and here they all were breaking the rules.

 **Inside Earths Palace Throne Room**

King Aethlios sat on his throne as the public assembly was over. A village peasant had come to the King to describe his tales of woe at the hands of his neighbour. The King had ordered another meeting with this peasant once he had reached a decision. It was to do with land, it was always to do with land and who owned what. Sighing heavily the King felt older than he looked. To everyone around him he didn't look a day past his forties but in truth he was a lot older. It was the power of the golden crystal that had kept him young looking and relatively healthy. This power had been given to his forefathers to protect the earth. His ancestors had also passed on their powers of healing and foresight which had often come to his aid. Now the politicians wanted this power, they wanted to control this power. He felt as if he had no time for his son with the councils constant bickering. There was so much he needed to teach his son.

The public throne room was large and spacious with white marbled flooring, white walls and red curtains held by golden sashes revealing large, tall windows. There were six windows and posted by these windows were six guards dressed in dark grey armour and all of them had their swords on their sides. He needed to speak with his son; there were so many things he needed to tell Prince Endymion.

"Your son has gone out with the Heavenly Kings sire" Master Zou walked in smiling at the King. King Aethlios smiled back and proceeded to get up and walk up to his friend.

"It's strange, whenever I have time to be with him he is always out travelling with the wind" Master Zou bowed.

"Please old friend, there really is no need to do this" Master Zou nodded and then turned round as King Aethlios walked beside him.

"It's a woman called Beryl, she is making everything hard for you" King Aethlios nodded already knowing this fact. He just didn't know how to deal with it.

"It would be a great sin to do anything to her, she is still partially a priestess" they both stopped talking as two scholars walked past them. King Aethlios then took the lead and brought Master Zou to his private library. They walked down a long hallway and then appeared in front of a plain brown door with no keyhole. There was only a mark with what looked like earths crest, a blooming tree inside a circular outlining. Master Zou knew that the only way to get into the library was for the King to use his signet ring. King Aethlios held out his left hand and then balled it into a fist. Pressing his golden signet ring into the mark the door opened and they entered the mystical library. The library was exceedingly large with many books and a high ceiling. There was a large rosewood desk with many papers scattered across. Sat on a tall perch was a beautiful red bird. Fire appeared on its head as it saw its master and then the fire disappeared. It had a long tail and a brown beak.

"Is that?" King Aethlios nodded.

"You know, a friend from the planet Mars gave me this bird. It was part of a peace treaty, the same treaty I am trying to push through now. The King of Mars obviously gave his permission for this bird to leave the planets facility. We apparently have these birds on earth but I have never seen one" Master Zou walked up to the bird and noted its eyes went red and then blue.

"Aren't you afraid it will burn this place down?" King Aethlios laughed.

"Selene would never do that" Master Zou quirked an eyebrow at his King.

"You named this firebird after the patron of the Moon people?" King Aethlios smirked.

"Actually, I was going to name the bird Serenity but thought better of doing that" Master Zou looked at the bird again.

"Calling a phoenix Selene…interesting, why?" King Aethlios sat down and closed his eyes.

"If you ever met Queen Serenity you would know why"

 **Earths Golden Capital**

"Are you sure this will work?" Usagi touched her hair again hating the fact that it was in a bun.

"Yes, we must blend in with the people and not be noticed. Pluto who was now acting as Setsuna instantly made Usagi use the Luna pen. Going back to the past would affect her in more ways than she realised. When they had first arrived Sailor Moons' hair had turned silver and she had reverted to returning to her original form as Sailor Moon. They realised that the silver crystal had helped their princess retain her warrior form possibly because they were going into a battle situation. Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru were not much changed from the time travel so it would be a lot easier to merge with the crowd. They had to dress in long dresses as they opted to pretend to be stall owners and scented natural soaps.

"This is so demeaning…." Haruka moaned as she threw a green soap into a basket. They had managed to buy a small little home within the capital as they needed to remain close to the earth palace. None of them asked how Setsuna had procured the place, they were all just grateful they had somewhere to stay.

"So we're going to have to work in the mornings then?" Michiru looked at her plain turquoise coloured dress and plain brown sandals. She then laughed when she noted Haruka wearing brown trouser pants, high black boots and a white shirt, there was no way she was going to wear that dark blue dress. Hotaru managed to get a dark purple dress with golden sash and Setusna wore a navy dress with a golden sash. Usagi was happy in her light, dusky pink gown which had a white apron over it.

"You don't have to look like that, you're not a servant" Usagi smiled at Haruka and then winked.

"It makes me look less suspicious, I still have this aura around me, I noticed some people were staring after me in some sort of awe, I have to blend in as Setsuna-chan said" Setsuna gave a small smile and then looked out the window. The capital was bustling with noise and activity, it was the early afternoon and they were due to start their business the next morning.

"How are we going to make time to investigate?" Haruka picked up one more soap and smelled it, it smelt of roses which Haruka did like.

"This Lady Leiko will reveal herself, we need to keep an eye on our friends and protect them from afar for now" Setsuna said with finality. Haruka nodded and then looked at the baskets filled with soap.

"How did you get all this stuff?" Hotaru giggled.

"They're from our time; there was a natural soap shop in Juuban. Thankfully Setsuna was able to summon some here for us" Haruka nodded and then looked at her princess.

"Don't worry Usagi-chan, we'll fix this, we'll save them" Usagi smiled and then stood next to Setsuna.

"I know, we'll save them, we have to save them"

* * *

 **Hi All**

 **I'm back with a new story. I know there are different versions of a story similar to my one but this is my version to add. I have had this idea in my mind whilst doing 'A Timeless Love' but I waited until that story was finished. I have been busy on this one as I wanted to get ahead in it. This is my version of the Silver Millennium and there are many things that I have always wondered such as did Endymion have any family on earth? He was a prince so surely there was a King in place? That's just one question I had really but a lot of questions I thought about I added to this story, it is only my version and totally fiction.**

 **I will add the next chapter within the week as I try to keep ahead with this one. It will be a little sad at times but hopefully the ride will be good, I hope.**

 **I always love reviews or constructive criticism if there are mistakes because I do sometimes miss them.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys the upcoming week and will see you all soon with chapter two :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or the image that I have used. I do however own my own characters. Well, glad that part is out of the way :-)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two_**

 **The Palace Hallway**

Prince Endymion had found himself standing in front of the former priestess in training. She had flaming reddish brown hair and deep reddish brown eyes. She wore a long purple gown that had a fitted bodice and a black sash across her slim waste. Long gone was the woman who had looked innocent in her white blouse and flared out skirt. The woman that stood in front of him was self-assured, overly confident and the way she looked at him was lustful with a hint of hatred that he couldn't understand the reasons for.

"Beryl, what are you doing here?" Beryl smiled a small smile and then flicked her hair absentmindedly.

"I am going to the council meeting, I am needed there" Prince Endymion balled his fists as he thought about those snivelling politicians.

"Do you side with them then?" Beryl let out a snort.

"More like do they side with me? I am their leader" she saw the shock on his faced and had to stop herself from laughing at this poor boy.

"You're the one who is blocking the treaty?" Beryl nodded.

"Yes. I do not want us to align ourselves with that of the Moon people. They are trying to control us and the King cannot see this, he is blinded by the Moon whore and we must set him free" Prince Endymion took a sharp intake of breath and stopped himself from grabbing his sword.

"You will watch your tongue madam, he is still your King and I am your Prince" Beryl giggled mildly.

"I am sorry your majesty, you are right for now I suppose" Beryl bowed and then walked away smirking the moment she was out of sight. Prince Endymion watched her walk away and silently swore a foul word.

"Swearing my liege? Well that's not becoming is it?" Endymion turned around and saw the almost golden coloured eyes of his friend.

"Where the hell have you been!" the young man with long peachy toned hair laughed.

"I was told to go on a tour of some of our provinces, it has only been a month" Endymion snorted.

"Yes, it's only been a month, so you didn't miss us then?" Endymion looked at the young man and then hugged him.

"I've missed you Lehrite"

"I've missed you too cousin" the two men then let each other go and proceeded to walk towards the throne room.

"Have you heard about the recent developments? Here I mean" Lehrites' eyes went cold.

"News travels with the wind, yes I have heard. This Beryl is a trouble maker and she needs putting down. Of course your father won't do it as she was a priestess in training" Endymion nodded knowing the laws that protected the priests and priestesses, even those who were training.

"I was just speaking with her and she was lets' say, a little disrespectful about my father" Lehrite stopped and looked at Endymion.

"She has no right to be like that. She has taken liberties with her freedoms as a former priestess, she cares nothing for the sacred laws that the priests stand for" Prince Endymion sighed as they continued walking.

"What can I do? I do not hold much power yet which angers me. I want peace with the Moon Kingdom; it will bring peace to the entire universe" Lehrite raised an eyebrow.

"This doesn't have anything to do with a certain Moon Princess now does it?" Prince Endymion stopped and then immediately dragged Lehrite away from prying eyes and listening ears.

"How do you know that?" Lehrite laughed and held his hands up.

"Ok so I didn't tell you when I got back, I saw you yesterday when I went out for a ride with my horse. You guys should be more careful, that field by the river Athena is not the best hiding place" Prince Endymion huffed and then turned away.

"You know everything don't you? What do you have? a hidden crystal ball somewhere?" Lehrite didn't bother to answer such a silly question.

"Be grateful it's only me that saw you all and not any of these over-zealous fools we have for the council. You should be more careful Endymion, things are precarious here. Princess Serenity is just a princess in training, she doesn't have control of the Silver Crystal for protection" Prince Endymion nodded accepting what Lehrite was saying.

 **Earths Golden Capital**

The capital of the city was buzzing with the noise of merchant sellers, preachers and store holders alike. The smells of sweet, citrusy fruit attacked the senses as well as smells of spicy herbs and fragrant flowers. A new addition to the senses of the city dwellers were the new soap sellers from a faraway land. Some of the people believed that these soap sellers actually came from a planet filled with these exotic smelling soaps. Wherever they were from, they were a hit on their first morning.

"This is actually kind of fun" Hotaru smiled as she started to wrap up a lavender smelling soap for an old lady. Haruka sat on the side of the rectangular sized stall holding a wooden board and a parchment of paper. She also had what looked like an old styled parker pen with a pointed tip. They had a long oak wood table with a few weaved baskets containing their concoctions of soap. Hotaru and Michiru more or less took the lead in serving the customers whilst Usagi and Setsuna looked around the shops as they were scoping the place.

"We've earned 31960.43 Yen so far, we're not doing too badly" Haruka noted. Hotaru looked at the silver and copper coins and tried to figure out how Haruka had worked it out. She noted a gold coin which was given by a very rich looking lady who wore cloths of purple velvet.

"How long do you think they'll be?" Hotaru looked up at Haruka.

"I don't know… there were a few things Setsuna needed to speak with Usagi-chan about so maybe they'll be a while. We're here in a good spot not far from the palace, this evil woman should be around here so keep a look out for a creepy looking creature" Hotaru nodded and then her eyes turned cold as the last customer left. She had to remember why they were there in the first place, to find Lady Leiko.

Usagi's eyes were wide opened as they walked about the Golden capital. There were just so many people that it made her head spin. She saw a lot of rich people walking with their families, she saw merchants holding out rich cloths and pieces made out of pure gold and silver. What didn't escape her notice was some of the poorer people in the city. She spotted them by the plainness of their own clothes. The women wore simple dresses often with an apron and simple brown or black shoes with laces. The men wore more or less the same colours'. They would push their hands deep in their pockets just to purchase some flour to make bread or to try and purchase some meat. Usagi wondered if Prince Endymion knew all this, he probably didn't but if he did what could he do about it? Only his parents could deal with this and as far as what Usagi knew from Setsuna's little political lesson, the King was struggling to get anything pass the council and his mother was dead.

"Usagi-chan, I must warn you, the council has a leader that is opposed to the King of the Earth and the Moon Kingdom. It's Beryl" Usagi tried her best to restrain herself from the shivers that ran down her back. Usagi was in a plain light blue dress with brown sandals whilst Setsuna wore a burgundy coloured simple dress. Both their dresses were long and made out of cotton.

"That would make sense, why would the Earth have suddenly been so opposed to the Moon Kingdom, her evil influence has surrounded them" Setsuna nodded as she noted the guards that guarded all the entrances to the palace.

"Getting into the palace shouldn't be difficult in our Senshi state, what will be difficult will be hiding ourselves from Endymion and his Knights"

"You mean the Shitennou?" Setsuna looked at Usagi as she nodded her head.

"The Shitennou are indeed the Earthly Knights and the leaders but they are not the only knights we must worry about. Prince Endymion had many friends and advisors that we have yet to meet in our time. A lot of them died just before you mother could save them all so that's why we haven't met them in our world but there are some we will see in the future hopefully. Here is one of them now" Setsuna stopped and directed Usagi's attention to a peachy haired man who was talking with one of the temple priests.

"That's Lehrite. He is Prince Endymion's cousin and loyal friend. He may have been one of the one's your mother gave a second chance too" Usagi stared at this Lehrite and noted he was a very handsome man with an easy going nature about him.

"He knew about your relationship with the Prince" Usagi quickly turned her head to Setsuna.

"I think he liked you with his Prince but he thought it was best not to meet you until things were smoothed over, that's why you don't remember him" Usagi looked back at Lehrite and noticed a young lady standing next to a temple priest. The young lady looked so familiar with her short almost wavy brown hair and blue eyes.

"No, it can't be" Setsuna noted who Usagi was looking at and smiled.

"It is Usagi" Usagi almost stuttered as she continued to look at the young lady that was smiling up at Lehrite.

"But she's my best friend. Why didn't I remember her?" Setsuna placed a finger on her mouth as she was deep in thought.

"She was born before her father became a priest, the man you see her standing next to I mean. She was on a journey to joining him but her mother was a famous jewellery seller and she too enjoyed going on adventures to find new gemstones. You cross paths with her often and you two did become dear friends. I am not sure why you don't remember her, maybe because you both found each other first in our present so maybe your mind never needed to recall the friendship" Usagi continued to look at the past version of her best friend Osaka Naru.

"But she doesn't remember anything Setsuna-chan"

"She wouldn't need to I suppose, she died with the rest of the people that are all here now" Usagi felt herself shaking as she saw her friend giggling and looking up at her father.

"So Naru-chans mother….."

"She was also reborn and took up the same trade" Usagi started to rub her temples.

"This is too much to take in" Setsuna smiled again.

"Princess, there will be more to take in the longer we stay here, there is so much you have to know to re-create Crystal Tokyo. This might be the last chance to create an even better future" Setsuna carried on walking holding onto Usagi's arm.

 **The Moon Palace**

The Moon Palace was a place filled with white walls and royal blue carpets and huge white columns. The palace was immense in size with its white domes and large, tall windows that let in a large amount of light into the palace hallways. Scholars and guards walked about speaking of philosophical things and political matters whilst normal people went about the day to day lives of work and school. There was no poverty that could be seen on the palace as Queen Serenity placed little value on money. She watched over her people with a careful eye monitoring the health of her planet. Her chief most concern was the education of her daughter Serenity. Serenity's day was filled with nothing but classes which she took in her stride. She was a smart girl but her emotions often overrode her brain and this was something Queen Serenity was worried about.

"Serenity, sometimes when ruling a planet, you must use logic first and close the heart. If you constantly follow your heart then one day it will lead to a bad path" Princess Serenity nodded as she proceeded to her next class of Physics which Sailor Mercury took part in to help her dear friend and ward.

"Sailor Mars, you seem lost in your thoughts" Sailor Venus noticed the fire Senshi standing outside in the garden near the fountain of Selene. The fountain of Selene had a statue of the Goddess Selene with the crescent crown on her head and holding her arms outs over the pink and white cosmos flowers that surrounded the peaceful fountain filled with blue water. Hardly anyone was allowed near the fountain as it was considered sacred grounds and was over looked by the bedroom of the Queen and Princess.

"My father has made contact with the Queen. He is warning her that the Earth is leaning towards war. He isn't sure he wants me on the Moon if this happens but he knows my responsibilities are important. Besides, he has my little brother to take the throne right?" Sailor Mars continued to look at the statue as if she was searching for answers. Sailor Venus stood next to her with her arms folded.

"And now I am with Jadeite and I know I can't go back home….I don't want to go back. My father wasn't the most attentive, he considered his work more important and often left me with my grandfather" Sailor Venus remained silent. Sailor Mars rarely displayed her emotions like this and Venus knew that to interrupt would make Mars close off again.

"Are we doing the right thing? You know, constantly going with the Princess to the Earth. She is our responsibility and yet aren't we putting her in danger by allowing her to follow her heart?" Venus nodded understanding Mars point.

"Even if we tried to stop her she would find a way. I think General Kunzite believes Prince Endymion is the same even though the Prince is under a lot of pressure, all of them are" Mars faced Sailor Venus finally.

"What do you mean? Jadeite mentioned a Beryl to me the other day" Venus again nodded her head.

"It seems the woman has a real issue with the Moon, particularly our Queen and Princess. I also believe from what Kunzite has said that this woman is in love with the Prince and wants him for herself" Mars scoffed.

"That is ridiculous, she was a Priestess in training; she knows the rules!"

"It hasn't stopped her feelings so yes, I agree our Princess may well be in serious danger on the Earth which is why we all go and it is also the reason why the Shitennou come as well, to protect their Prince" Mars looked down towards her red heels.

"What about us? Are we not getting in too deep with the Shitennou" Venus smiled.

"I know your feelings for Jadeite. I have the same feelings for General Kunzite but we must remember our duty"

"Do we not also have a duty to our hearts" Venus sighed.

"Yes we do, I am the Senshi of love you know" Mars rolled her eyes.

"Things are fairly stable for now so all we can do is watch, to see if things escalate; it may get to the point where Serenity can't argue with us. As my second in command I need to know that you will put your duty first just in case it all turns cold" Mars nodded as she looked towards her Princess's bedroom.

"I would do anything for our Princess, we all would".

 **Outside Earths Palace Gardens**

Kunzite and Nephrite were practising their sword fighting in a designated area for training. It was a squared sized field that had bushes growing all around it. Twice Nephrite had fallen into stinging nettles and when the third time happened he had to stop as he developed red blotches.

"I will throw you in those bushes one day Kunzite, that day will come" Nephrite huffed as he walked towards the doctor that held out some oil and ointment.

"Would you rather I just let you win? You are my second in command, I need you to be as strong as I am" Zoisite smirked at Kunzites words.

"I thought I was second in command"

"Only in your warped head" Jadeite sniped as he turned another page in his book about positive and negative energy. Zoisite glared and then returned to his own scientific books.

"I was joking Jadeite" it was Jadeites turn to smirk.

"I wasn't" Zoisite restrained himself from throwing his book at Jadeite as he noticed Lehrite approaching in his magnolia coloured suite with shiny brown boots. His blazer had a long tail and he wore a white little scarf around his neck making him look ultra-rich.

"The lone soldier returns" Nephrite laughed as the doctor rubbed some smooth calming oil on his back .Lehrite smiled

"I'm not a soldier anymore just like you're not" Lehrite looked down severely at Nephrite before breaking out into a smile.

"Yeah yeah we know you're a knight but not like us of course, there is only four of us" Nephrite dug some more.

"You are lucky I take your comments as a joke, by the way, I see you lost again, not improving much are we now little Nephrite" Nephrite huffed as Lehrite smirked and walked up to Kuznite shaking his hand.

"How did it all go then" Lehrite turned serious.

"The people out there are changing. I sense this darkness around us all but I can't figure out where it is coming from" Jadeite closed his book.

"Have you tried Master Zou?" Lehrite nodded.

"Yes, he is looking into it but whatever 'it' is well, it's making it difficult to locate the source" Jadeite got up at the same time as Zoisite.

"So what do we need to do" Zoisite asked.

"I think the problem starts here in the capital city. This Beryl definitely has something to do with it. We need to locate where her resources are coming from. All these fine clothes she is wearing, she never had the budget, not as far as I know anyway" Kunzite nodded.

"Also, I would advise you are careful with the Senshi and particularly the Princess, they're constantly putting their lives in danger by coming here but I am sure they know this" Kunzite nodded. He had guessed if anyone were to know their secret it would be Lehrite.

"We will monitor this Beryl woman, I could ask some of the priests to look more into her" Jadeite suggested.

"That would be a good idea, I have my own investigations to do within the city, when I have more information I will report to you" Kunzite agreed with Lehrite not pushing to find out what Lehrite was investigating. He just assumed it had something to do with Beryl.

"Come on Nephrite, stop being such a woman and get up!" Lehrite teased.

"I don't think even women whimper the way he does" Zoisite laughed as Nephrite screamed out in pain. The doctor had put on hot oil that had not been left to cool.

 **The Golden Capital**

Night was approaching as the girls closed up their stall and put away their money. They knew they had to set aside some for the tax collector who had already warned them he was coming for it the next day.

"Are we going on patrol tonight then?" Haruka asked as she released the shutters to their stall.

"Yes, there is this cave I want to investigate. I noted some dark energy coming out of it when I walked outside the palace boundaries with Usagi" Setsuna picked up an empty basket. As they walked away Usagi heard a noise. The Outer Senshi continued to walk towards their temporary home not noticing Usagi had stopped. It was quiet and most of the people had already packed up for the day. Usagi heard another noise and spotted Lehrite leaning against the wall wearing a bright, shiny golden armour that made his eyes appear a fiery gold.

"I'm sorry I never came over earlier, I was interested in some of your intriguing soaps; will you be open tomorrow?" Usagi caught her breath as he continued to stare at her. He looked at her coldly at first until a look of curiosity took over. He was even more handsome than Usagi had realised as he started to walk towards her. Usagi struggled to recall the question he had asked as he towered over her and leaned in close.

"Erm, yes we will be opened tomorrow" Lehrite nodded but didn't smile.

"Where did you all come from then? I have had many tours of the Earth and I must admit there is something different about you" Usagi gulped as he leaned even closer until his nose almost touched hers. For a moment she crazily thought he was going to kiss her but he then swiftly pulled back.

"I don't sense you are a threat but I must admit you do intrigue me" Usagi noted his sword by his hip and the royal earth crest of a tree on the left side of his breast plate.

"What's your name?"

"Tsukino Usagi" Lehrite nodded at her answer locking her name in his mind. Setsuna had said using their real names wouldn't change anything so they should use it.

"Are you from the Earth?" Usagi didn't hesitate in her answer.

"Yes, I am from the southern provinces" this was again an answer Setsuna had taught her as this part of the Earth was only recently been looked at. Lehrite didn't nod this time rather opting to try and unsettle the blonde that stood before him. She was beautiful in a mystical sort of way that had attracted him. She wasn't usually his type of girl but he had to admit, she was beautiful and appeared to have a soft nature about her.

"That's a part we've hardly been too, how did you get here then, maybe horseback?" Usagi was stumped and when a clueless look washed over her face Lehrite struggled not to laugh.

"I suppose a carriage for a pretty little thing as yourself" Usagi sighed in relief as she wondered where the others were.

"Lehrite, where are you?" That voice, that velvety silky voice that was threatening to bring Usagi to tears. It was too early for her to see him. All those memories of what happened in Juuban were too fresh in her mind. Lehrite noticed this look of sadness and fear and opted for her to leave.

"You better get home, I will visit your stall soon, and hopefully we'll meet again my fair maiden" Usagi nodded and ran rather than walked away.

"Who were you talking to?" Prince Endymion asked as he approached Lehrite.

"Just a new stall holder, I will be seeing her again maybe in a day or two, they sell the most exquisite soaps, maybe I'll bring you along" Prince Endymion laughed.

"Yes because soaps really excite me" Lehrite smiled.

"Where are you off to?" Prince Endymion looked back and noticed the Shitennou waiting for him. Lehrite knew where they were going.

"Be careful, I will keep watch and warn you guys if anything happens" Prince Endymion hugged Lehrite glad he had a true ally.

 **The Palace Library**

He watched his phoenix sleeping on its perch using its wings as a shield. It really was a beautiful bird and he knew he had to keep it safe from prying eyes. Of course he let it out, it would be cruel not to but that didn't stop the worry of someone spotting it. Luck for him the bird had a knack for flying unseen.

"Thank you for continuing this conversation my King. I am sorry I have been busy today, we have had many troubled visitors" Master Zou sat himself down by the King Aethlios desk.

"Do not apologise, you are a dear friend of mine" Master Zou took the cup of tea gratefully as King Aethlios sat down.

"I had another meeting with the council, the politicians. That Beryl woman is gaining more and more power underneath my nose and I am unable to silence her" King Aethlios said this coldly.

"If she was not a priestess, I would have had her executed by now" Master Zou nodded opting not to argue.

"Her time will come, the priests are looking into her as we speak" King Aethlios looked at Master Zou.

"Why are you doing that?"

"It has come to our attention that this Beryl woman may be dabbling in powers beyond her control. It would explain the people's attitude" King Aethlios nodded and then looked at the bird.

"This bird, it really is like that Queen, Queen Serenity. She lays dormant, quiet and watchful. A being that always seeks peace but when the moment arrives, its fires spread out and consume all in its path" Master Zou was unsure why the King had brought this up. He couldn't understand how the conversation became so personal.

"Do not worry my dear friend. I harbour no bad feelings for the Queen. On the contrary, I am rather fond of her" Master Zou sipped his tea again. He was starting to understand the King and his ways of revealing secrets of his own life. Obviously, the King had a past with Queen Serenity.

"This will not come to war my King, if we seek out the problem we can regain peace" King Aethlios remained silent. He was trapped in a past memory that nobody knew about. It was his secret that he felt he had no need to share, his precious memory that he would treasure for the rest of his life.

"Where is my son?" Master Zou shifted in his seat.

"He is out with his Shitennou, he is safe" King Aethlios nodded again and then got up.

"They are after the Golden Crystal. They don't understand its power, only the royal family of the earth can use it. If it fell into the wrong hands then the earth would be in peril. Do you understand why it is absurd the council are even asking for it?" Master Zou totally agreed. The Golden Crystal formed with the earth and bestowed its power upon the Kings family. Prince Endymion was already assured to be the next holder of this power but the way the council were going it would be hard for his son to even learn anything about it without asking permission!

Suddenly a loud crash shattered throughout the palace. King Aethlios reacted first and ran out of the library heading towards the throne room. As they neared the throne room a dark cloud formed in front of them. A lizard like Youma appeared swinging its tail at the soldiers and knocking them to the ground. It scales were green and slimy and it stuck its tongue out as it attacked.

"What the hell is this monster" King Aethlios took out his sword.

"I kill…..I kill King….yessss, kill King then prince boy….." it slurred as its yellow eyes were fixed on the King and Master Zou. King Aethlios raised his sword whilst speaking mystical words. A golden light formed on the sword.

"FATHER!" The King lost his train of thought and was hit by the Youma's tail smashing him against the wall. Prince Endymion ran up to his father steading him up against the wall. The Shitennou stood in front of their prince with their swords out. Lehrite was also there holding out a long silver sword with electricity flowing through it.

"Attacking the Golden Palace, stupid move beast" Lehrite snarled and he hurled a lighting strike with his sword on the Youma. It yelped and swung its tail at Lehrite missing him by inches. Kunzite then attacked from behind and struck the monster on his back. Zoisite then proceeded to strike its legs allowing Nephrite to jump on the Youma's back and plunge his sword into its back. The Youma fell to its knees and howled but it was still alive.

"Where the hell did it come from?" Jadeite asked as he stood in front of his prince with his sword raised.

"I don't know, it just showed up" Master Zou answered as he tried to focus his energy. Jadeite knew what his Master was doing and placing his sword on the ground he proceeded to do the same thing. A warm blue light engulfed the two men and opening their eyes their pupils were hidden behind an empty space as power surged from them. Releasing their conducted energy the blue light hit the Youma and sent it flying outside the palace and into the palace front gardens. The Shitennou then ran after it but were stunned when they noticed the beast was still trying to get up.

"Do we not have enough power to finish it?" Nephrite yelled out as he prepared for another attack. A bright warm light then hit the Youma full on and blinded everyone around it. After a few moments the light subsided and what they saw left was nothing more than black dust on the grass. They all looked round to see who had been their saviour but it was quiet.

"What just happened?" Prince Endymion had approached the front of the palace balancing his father on his shoulders.

* * *

"Attacking the palace…do you think Lady Leiko senses us?" Uranus asked Neptune.

"Maybe, or this could be how it all just starts" they watched Sailor Moon walk back with Sailor Pluto and Saturn by her side. They were far away enough not to be seen hidden behind a large willow tree.

"That was close, we're lucky they didn't see us…Pluto, what was the King trying to do?" Pluto looked back towards the palace.

"He was accessing the power of the Golden Crystal. Already the time stream is changing. All we can do now is save their lives and destroy Lady Leiko, time will correct itself".

* * *

 **Hi Everyone I'm back with an update.**

 **Thank you to all those following, favourite and reviewing this story, it means a lot :-)**

 **Thank you gabicg1, Onyx2589, Forgotten Lost Ancient, LadyKeren, chaoticwisdom and Vinterthunder for the reviews :-)**

 **Onyx2589 - I have changed Mars eyes to Violet, I looked at a pic of her on SMC and I thought it was blue, I was probably wrong so I have changed it in chapter one, thank you for letting me know. I set the last battle with galaxia when Usagi was sixteen, I might be wrong again but I think that's how old she was in the 90's anime in the last episode at the end of it. She is currently 19 about to turn 20 so Chibiusa should have be on her way soon if it wasn't for this villain :-) Sorry this chapter is missing the Shitennou/Senshi mix but the next chapters coming up they are working together :-)**

 **LadyKeren - I think I used ( '...') by accident, sorry about that hopefully this chapter is better :-)**

 **I am currently into chapter five and I am wondering whether I should add Motoki into this world. If Naru is in it then because of his friendship with both Mamoru and Usagi, maybe Motoki should be in the Silver Millennium too?**

 **I hope you guys like another one of my 'own character' (OC I think?) Lehrite. I have had him rattling in my head for a while and this seemed the story to put him in.**

 **Once I finish chapter five and move into chapter six I will post up the next chapter which will be this week.**

 **See you guys soon and as always I appreciate reviews if possible :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or the image that I have used. I do however own my own characters. Well, glad that part is out of the way :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

It was a cold day as Setsuna and Usagi set up the stall. Haruka and Michiru opted to make hot drinks for them all as the capital city started to wake. The people had no idea what had almost happened the night before. It made Usagi wonder if the people of Juuban truly knew how close to death most of them nearly came too when their biggest battles had taken place. Filling the baskets up with sweet smelling soaps, Hotaru looked up towards the palace and noticed a big red bird flying out. Smiling brightly Hotaru went back to work wondering when Haruka would get back with those hot drinks.

"Do you think their talking about what happened last night?" Usagi asked as she picked up a lavender soap and started to wrap it in purple wrapping.

"Yes they will be, the Kings life was put in danger, they will not take this lightly" Setsuna inspected the soaps and judging they were set out accordingly she went to make sure they all had stools to sit on.

"They may run investigations, what if they notice we're new here and link us to the monster" Setsuna looked up at Usagi and smiled.

"If that happens then we'll deal with it. Of course people here will have questions about us, this capital seems a tight community" Usagi noticed Lehrite looking at her from afar. She started to shake as he continued to look at her. He then turned away and walked towards the palace. He had much on his mind since the attack last night. Setsuna was also watching Lehrite and a look of curiosity crossed her face.

"He suspects us" Setsuna looked down at Usagi and nodded.

"He is very perceptive, that's why he was made a knight, to protect Prince Endymion. We must be careful around him" Haruka and Michiru came back with what looked like metal mugs of tea for the girls. They quietly sipped their warm tea as they watched the other stall holders set up Usagi noticed Naru wearing a light pink dress with a white apron and brown sandals.

"Her name is Daisy here, it means innocence" Setsuna thought that Usagi would like to know her friends past name.

"That name is fitting. She always believed everything I said even though I have lied to her every day since I became Sailor Moon" the weight of Usagi's words hit her like a ton of bricks. She had never truly thought about the lies she had told Naru. Naru never knew that her supposed best friend was actually the crime fighting Sailor Guardian of the Moon let alone the fact that she was a princess. Naru always believed her blindly even though Usagi could see the innocence leaving her eyes. Naru must have had questions about Usagi's behaviour but she never voiced them. Things didn't get any better once they left school and she spent all her time with her Senshi.

"You can change it all princess" Usagi looked at Michiru.

"The future has changed. By us interfering with the past we can change the future, maybe you can still save your friendship with this Naru" Usagi blushed slightly as she thanked Michiru for her kind words. Naru stopped by the baker and was engaged in a deep conversation with him. She then turned round and placed her blue eyes on Usagi's stall.

Naru approached the stall as if she were walking on air. She could have been a princess herself as Usagi watched Naru in awe.

"Hmmm, they smell really nice, what's this one" Naru looked directly at Usagi and stopped.

"I'm sorry, do I know you? I feel like we've met before but I can't put my finger on where" Usagi was trying her best to remain strong. Seeing her friends' open and friendly face was hard for Usagi.

"No, I don't think we have met. I have just moved her with my friends from the Southern provinces, we're new" Naru made looked at the other Senshi and then back at Usagi.

"Oh well I am just being silly, I just really felt as if I knew you, like we were once close friends. What's that soap, it looks sort of yellowy brown" Usagi looked at the soap.

"It's Shea butter, it's hard to get hold of but very moisturising for the skin" Naru nodded and then looking at the price, she went into her brown bag and pulled out three silver coins. She handed it to Usagi as Hotaru picked up the soap and started to wrap it.

"I'll try this one but I like the smell of that pink one" Hotaru noticed the one she pointed to.

"That's rose, it's really popular, we can hold it for you if you like, and it is a little more expensive" Naru nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll come for it tomorrow morning; I need to get some money from my mother. By the way I am Daisy" Naru held out her hand and shook Usagi's hand. Usagi looked at Naru's hand and wondered, when was the last time they actually shook hands before or better still, when was the last time she even called Naru?

"I'm Usagi" Naru smiled.

"Usagi, I like it, well Usagi, hopefully we'll meet again tomorrow morning" Usagi again tried to hold back her tears.

"Yes, I would really like that" Naru took the parcel from Hotaru whilst looking at Usagi. She could see Usagi's eyes watering but opted not to say anything there and then. Maybe they could talk tomorrow over a mulled wine. Yes, Naru had planned it in her heart to do that.

"Goodbye Daisy, I hope you enjoy the rest of this day" Naru nodded and then walked away towards what seemed like the way to her home.

 **Moon Palace**

Mercury had called a private Senshi meeting with the other Senshi. She had started to monitor the earth at the Queens request. The Palace had a large central control room that had three large computer screens with a large control panel. Mercury's mother had been the designer of the central control and had made sure the Queen had the latest technology. Mercury had started to pay particular attention because that bright blue planet sheltered the man she loved.

"So you think the planet is slowly being infested with darkness" Mercury simply nodded her head.

"It would explain their hostilities towards the Moon Kingdom and the possible alliance but I cannot locate the source" Venus placed a finger on her lips. Mars and Jupiter stood next to each other by the door.

"So what should we do with this piece of information?" Jupiter asked.

"The Queen has already been told about this. She is going to hold a meeting with those who are part of the treaty to discuss what should be done. She will be away for a few days and the Princess may be called away at some point. We will need to have safe passage prepared just in case" Mercury stopped typing and then got up shakily.

"Should we warn them?" Mars knew exactly who Mercury was referring too.

"It would mean going to their planet without the Princess, she is with her mother for the day" Jupiter nodded.

"We should warn them, we won't stay long but they must know" Venus sighed as she looked at Jupiter.

"How do we know they don't know already, they do have special senses when it comes to the earth" Mars agreed as she remembered Jadeite telling her about his private meditation sessions. They helped him connect to the earth and see if there were any problems.

"But can we really risk that? What if they don't know anything?" Jupiter argued. The three remaining Senshi pondered on her words.

Princess Serenity hated listening to political meetings. Most of the things they were saying she didn't really understand. She knew why she was present; her mother had stated that in order to be a good Queen, one must understand how others work. All Serenity could hear was 'blah blah blah' as an old man went on about the crimes of the Earth against any form of diplomacy.

"Your majesty, we will not stand by while earth insults us and the alliance!" Queen Serenity sat on a simple brown chair looking across a wide round table with her bright almost silver coloured eyes at this man and refrained from saying anything that might agitate this man further.

"Elthan, I know the King and he is desperate to join the alliance, he is battling his own council. We cannot hold any hostilities towards the earth, it is a very delicate situation" Serenity resisted the urge to saying anything. Her mother had only stated the obvious. Queen Serenity heard her daughters' mini huff and tried not to giggle. Her daughter was growing and it was obvious to the Queen that although her daughter displayed the qualities of grace and beauty she lacked real understanding of how things worked. It seemed she would need a strong husband soon and the Queen had this problem on her mind amongst other things.

"I am going to the meeting that the Queen of Venus and I have called, I will be away for a few days, maybe a few weeks. My hope is that my daughter will follow at some point to see how these negotiations go. We will discuss your concerns further upon my return" Elthan nodded and then bowed. Serenity resisted the urge to scream at her mother that there was no way in hell she was going to any meetings. That would mean she would be far away from her Prince.

 **In an open field on the Earth**

"They should be here soon, I have sent Jadeite a message to meet us here" Mars looked about the field. They were surrounded by little daisies on the ground and standing under a large tree.

"Prince Endymion will probably follow; you didn't tell them the Princess is not with us?" Venus acknowledged Mars nod at her question.

"It's important he comes, he has his father's ear" Mercury opened her minicomputer and scanned the area. Jupiter closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. She took in the smell of wood, grass and flowers and smiled.

"I can see why Serenity loves this planet, it is filled with many delights to the senses and it is peaceful" Venus smiled but then that was covered with sadness. She loved this planet too but she doubted they could ever live on it. Their duty was to their princess and it was highly unlikely she was going to enter into a marriage alliance with Prince Endymion. Venus knew that the King has already lined up a candidate for his son, a beautiful woman with large green eyes and long flowing gold spun curly hair. This woman also shared Endymions concerns for the earth which was something Serenity lacked. She only knew all this because of Kunzite and knew it was best not to mention anything to the princess, it would break her heart. Venus had seen this girl once. Kunzite had snuck Venus into the palace to help him locate Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. They were walking about the palace and whilst Venus was admiring the many portraits of Endymions' family, she noticed this young woman talking to a few of the politicians. Kunzite noticed Venus had stopped to look at this woman.

"That's Lady Marigold. She is from a wealthy family that was once close to the royal family. She is the only candidate that the King will consider for his son" Venus carried on looking at the Marigold, talking in her puffy light blue dress with white frills at the bottom and her shiny black boots. She noted her hair held high into a bun with a few golden curls escaping and her emerald green eyes, deep and penetrating.

"She cares about the earth and often speaks with Prince Endymion about the problems. They share that as a bond but that's about it. He doesn't love her, he loves your princess. He is trying to put off his father's plans for him to make time to approach him about princess Serenity. I think we both know what will likely happen sadly" Venus let a stray tear fall as she took in the truth of Kunzites words. Kunzite hoped more than anything for a marriage alliance between her princess and his prince; then it meant they could all be together.

"At least our princess can console herself knowing that the man she loves so deeply truly loves her" Kunzite sighed as he took Venus's hands and led her away.

Venus never forgot that moment. The more she thought about it and the situation they were all in, the more she started to lose hope.

"I think I see them coming" Mercury pointed to the distance and sure enough it was the Shitennou with Prince Endymion arriving on horseback.

"Where is Princess Serenity" Prince Endymion looked on severely as she searched for his beloved.

"I am sorry but she has been held up by her mother. We needed to see you all quickly" Jupiter answered. Endymion saw the seriousness in her tone and got off his horse.

"We came across some dark spots on your planet, it seems it is not too far from your palace but I can't locate its actual location" Mercury spoke whilst Zoisite smiled at her warmly.

"We suspected this, Jadeite has been speaking with one of the priests about the change in the people and the other night there was an attack on the Kings life by some sort of monster" the Senshi gasped at Kunzites words.

"Something darker and more powerful is working against us but we are now running investigations. Lehrite, Prince Endymion's cousin has taken off towards the mountains not too far from here as he believed there may have been something up there" Mars turned round and noted the far off mountains that they could just make out.

"He'll be gone for days" Mars muttered. Jadeite heard her words but noted she wasn't speaking to anyone in particular.

"Do you think they can sense us watching them from up here?" Uranus asked as they hid in a tree not too far away from the Senshi.

"My powers combined with yours, Neptune and Saturn will shield us for now. There will be an attack here, I can feel something coming" Pluto kept her eyes focussed but every so often she noted Sailor Moon staring at her friends, particularly Prince Endymion. This must have been so hard for her to see them all together like this.

"Sailor Moon, what do you remember of your time here?" Sailor Moon shifted slightly.

"Not much. I remember when our Kingdom fell, I remember Endymion being killed and sometimes I can see glimpses of us out here but other than that, not much else and that has been bothering me a lot since we arrive back here" Sailor Pluto nodded. She believed that Queen Serenity's power had blocked a lot of their memories that may have seemed unnecessary. That may have just caused more damage than she realised.

"There is just so much happening here and..." she stopped. This was what Pluto was waiting for. At some point during the day Usagi had gone very quiet looking at what appeared to be a blank space whilst on the stall.

"Please, tell me" Pluto pleaded. Uranus, Neptune and Saturn were all listening.

"I saw this really pretty woman. She had long curls in a bun and big green eyes. She was standing next to a scholar and I heard some of the market stall holders speaking about her. She was meant to be their next Queen if the King could get Prince Endymion to agree to it. She seems really concerned about the state of people on the Earth and apparently Prince Endymion likes this about her. They all think she will be a wonderful Queen for them" Sailor Moon continued looking at Prince Endymion as he spoke to the Senshi.

"If I hadn't of interfered with those plans, then maybe the fall of their home would not have come. I don't think I liked politics when I was princess Serenity but I didn't realise how important it was to him. Maybe I wouldn't have made a good Queen for earth…." Pluto held Sailor Moon's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"We all love you Usagi-chan. Yes, you are different to Princess Serenity but in a good way. Living life as a Senshi has changed your perceptions and has hardened you to the gritty reality of things and this will work in your favour. He loves you Usagi-chan, anybody can see it the way he looks at you and the way you occupy his every thought. He wants to marry you and no one else. The young woman you speak of is Marigold. She is lovely but Prince Endymion doesn't love her. His mother before she died expressed a desire to reunite the two families, that's it, this is not a love match" Sailor Moon couldn't help these feelings that welled up within her heart. She was seeing so much and understanding so much that she feared she would lose sight of her own reality. But if she were truthful, she knew that after all these things took place, life could not return to what they would hope for. Crystal Tokyo would've changed forever and now she didn't know what kind of home she would go back too.

"What you ask Endymion is not only dangerous but nearly impossible!" this got the Outer Senshi's attention as they noticed the discussions had turned a little heated. Sailor Moon could see Prince Endymion standing a little taller bursting with princely pride.

"I want to marry Serenity. I will not marry Marigold; I do not love her and never will. If I do not marry Serenity then my father will force me to marry Marigold and I will have to comply" Kunzite and Venus both threw their hands up in the air. Jadeite looked at his Prince sadly whilst Jupiter smiled.

"But who will marry the two of you?" Mars had to ask. Even though in her heart Mars wished more than anything for Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity to marry but she knew the practicalities and it was going to be difficult.

"We could get one of the Priests to do it, I am sure one of them would agree to do it for Endymion" They all looked at Jadeite as he looked at Mars calmly. Mars didn't want to smile as she knew Jadeite had the same feelings as her.

"And you can get one of these Priests to do it?" Nephrite asked whilst Jadeite nodded at his question.

"This is crazy" Venus exclaimed but then she stopped and noticed Kunzites eyes. They were cold but she knew he wasn't angry.

"Is it crazy?" Venus chose not to say anything.

"We all feel the same way, what's stopping us? Once it's done its done and there will be nothing the King could do about it" Jadeite filled in Kunzites words. Kunzite didn't want to say them as these words went against everything he was taught as a leader. Venus understood these words but how could it be done?

Mercury was avidly listening when something caught her eye. Flipping on her min-computer lenses she saw three large figures on all fours approaching them. Changing the specs of her image reading she noted these figures were highly abnormal.

"Guys, we have a problem" they all turned round and saw these three figures rushing towards them. They were three large white wolves racing towards them with their fangs bared. Venus took out her Venus chain and caught one of the wolves slinging it in the air. The Shitennou all got their swords out and rushed towards the two remaining wolves with speed. Zoisite jumped high into the air, raised his sword towards the back of his head and as he descended he plunged his sword into the second wolf making it yelp in pain. Prince Endymion dodged the third wolves' swipe and then, leaning sideways took out his long princely sword with a golden handle and sliced the wolves belly making it crash forwards on the ground in front of the feet of Mars who in turn burnt it to cinders.

"Well that was strange" Mars said as she noted two human looking figures approaching. Both were men and they were tall flexing their blue skinned muscles. One of them had long red hair whilst the other had long white hair. Both of them had yellow eyes with black pupils.

"They don't look too happy to see us" Jupiter raised her fists in the air and then called down lightening on them but this had no effect. Mars then did her Burning Mandela attack but again this did not slow down the monsters as they raced towards them. The Shitennou stood in front of the Senshi and their prince and took the brunt of the attack. The two monsters crashed into the Shitennou and threw them up in their air. Mercury screamed out when she saw Zoisite land with a thud on the ground but she had no time to get to him as the red haired Youma landed a punch on her knocking her to the ground. The white haired Youma picked both Jupiter and Mars up and held them by the throat before it smashed them hard into the ground. Venus stood in front of Prince Endymion and held her spiralling heart attack ready for the Youma.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" a bright light engulfed them all as the white haired Youma was hit in the back and thrusted forwards landing on its face.

"DEAD SCREAM!" Pluto's attack crashed against the red haired Youma and sent it hurtling towards a tree. Dust filled the air as the force of these attacked forced Prince Endymion and Venus to the ground. Venus struggled to open her eyes but her hearing was very clear.

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" it was as if the whole world slowed down for Venus. She saw a young woman with a maturing face raising her right arm in the air holding what appeared to be some sort of sceptre. A bright pink light hit the two monsters and instantly reduced them to ashes as there was nothing good in them to save. That hairstyle, she had her hair in two separated high buns but the problem was her hair was blonde, not white. Prince Endymion's eyes were also fixated on this woman but like Venus, his vision was not totally clear. A fifth figure appeared looking around the field. She held a glaive by her side and then nodding her head the other four vanished as if they were never there. But before they left the woman with the two buns looked at Venus and this left Venus feeling closed in as if she had nowhere to hide. She then passed out as the clouds of dust started to disappear.

 **The Golden Capital**

"That was real close yesterday" Haruka mentioned as they started to put out their stock. Michiru nodded as she watched Usagi talking with Naru again.

"I think Usagi-chan must be feeling really sad after seeing Prince Endymion, he looked right at her" Haruka then noted Michiru's attention towards their princess.

"Odango loves him and seeing him dying in our time has shaken her. She couldn't save him there and then like she would normally do, now she has to wait knowing that in our time Mamoru and the Inner Senshi are dead" Michiru closed her eyes tightly as the words hit her heart. The Inner Senshi was sadly dead now and at the moment there was no quick fix. For all they knew the future may have changed beyond anything they could comprehend. But here they were alive and well and that was what they had found as a group so disturbing. They had so much knowledge of their future that part of Michiru wanted to scream at them to kill Beryl now before she gets the chance to destroy this beautiful place.

"Setsuna and Hotaru should be back soon, they went on some kind of mission involving a priest" Michiru brought herself out of her thoughts and looked at Haruka.

"Do you think they're looking for Master Zou?" Haruka nodded.

"There's more to that man than any of these people know. He had direct contact with Elysian so he should be able to guide us on helping Mamoru" Now Michiru was confused.

"Isn't it strange that Mamoru has never inhibited any real powers and yet he is Prince of the Earth and holder of the Golden Crystal? Something must be blocking his connections and I doubt it's only because the King never had the chance to really teach him"

"Does Usagi-chan know?" Haruka nodded.

"Odango is the one who asked Setsuna to look into it as well as the Shitennou, I have a feeling she is going to try and change our future when we return" Michiru looked at Usagi with her eyes wide open.

"She wants to bring the Shitennou back?" Haruka nodded "And also help Mamoru-san with his connection to the golden crystal?" Michiru continued.

"Well, that's our princess for you, she has a great big heart that is warm and full of love" Haruka smiled at Michiru's words as they both looked at Usagi laughing with Naru.

 **Outside the Temple of Peace**

Setsuna and Hotaru watched from afar as they saw the King approach Master Zou in the temple. They were in an open space with a great fire burning brightly. The two men were sat legs crossed on blue straw mats with their eyes closed. Setsuna had thought she would need to speak to Master Zou but as luck would have it she didn't need to. She could be observant and try and discern. She was dressed in a modest dark purple gown with black sandals whilst Hotaru wore a dark blue gown with blue sandals. The king wore a simple white shirt and brown trousers whilst Master Zou was in a white robe with a golden sash. The king had his hair tied up in a bun and smoke wafting around him. A golden light was emitting from his chest but that was all the action that was taking place.

"You have more control Sire, this is good, it is bending to your will" King Aethlios smiled as the light got a little bit brighter.

"The only way the crystal will work is to call out to it and bathe in its light, connect to it and let its power inside you. Let its power run through your veins pumping your blood for you, let it take control of your feelings, your mind and meditate with it. It takes great will power to not let it take a complete hold, you need to hold on to some part of yourself as you connect to the older spirits of the earth and join them" Hotaru noted these words down and understood immediately why Mamoru-san couldn't access this power. It may also explain why he couldn't bring his own Shitennou back the way Sailor Moon had done so for the Senshi.

"This is going to be more complicated than we anticipated" Setsuna whispered. They both refocussed on the two men as the light disappeared inside of the King.

"I am fully connected to Elysian now; it will be my final resting place when the time comes" Master Zou nodded. The King sighed as he looked at his friend.

"Endymion will not marry Marigold. I just don't know what to do, he has to marry someone!" Master Zou remained silent. Master Zou knew the real reason why Endymion didn't want to marry Marigold. The fires had revealed the truth to him and soon enough through the eye of the golden crystal the King would see the truth too.

"I can't think of anyone else" King Aethlios fell on his back and let a big puff of air out of his lungs.

"What about the Moon Princess? She is of age to marry" King Aethlios went silent and then sat back up.

"As much as I like the idea, right now it is impossible" Master Zou continued to look at his King.

"It may have been impossible for you all those years ago but maybe not for your son" The King went rigid.

"How the hell do you know about that? I have never told anyone…." Master Zou held his hand up.

"You forget that I am also connected to Elysian my lord much as you are and it has shown me many things. I did place those two priestesses there and they do look rather familiar don't they? I never expected them to turn out the way they did with her hairstyle but then again, you are the only other one connected to Elysian, it all started to make sense" King Aethlios opened his mouth and then shut it. Hotaru was shocked as she was starting to wonder what all this could mean but Setsuna could see it all now and she understood why the Queen had kept it a secret.

"You loved her Aethlios and you still do" the King looked away from his friend.

"It was such a long time ago and yet it still burns" Master Zou smiled.

"That's why you named your bird Selene, for the present Queen, it's like having her with you all the time" the King nodded.

"It wouldn't have worked. We both had such big responsibilities. I remember a time when I was a hot headed man who threw caution to the wind but she pulled me back to my senses. My father had already arranged by betrothal and I couldn't get out of it. She understood but I could see it in her eyes. The pain of losing what we had. We could have run away together but she was the future Queen of the moon with no heir" the King couldn't hide the tremble in his voice.

"I loved her so much. I still love her but with the passing of time I have been able to tame my feelings so yes Zou, I more than anyone can see that my son marrying her daughter will be a lot more than difficult, especially under the present climate"

"Then wait, wait until things have resolved themselves, maybe even you too can be happy with her again when the throne passes to your son" The King got up and shook the little dirt that may have been on his trousers.

"I cannot entertain such hope my friend but you are right, we do have some time on our side, I will not force my son, we will see what happens at the conclusion of these events" Master Zou got up and bowed as the King left.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone**

 **I am really sorry about the late update, life got in the way but I always had in mind that I needed to update this story. Thank you to all those who have reviewed, favourite and followed this story, I really appreciate it :-)**

 **Thank you to Redite88, chaoticwisdom, Onyx2589, LadyKeren and Vinterthunder for the reviews on this story and Metalgear for the review of my other story :-)**

 **Onyx2589 - Hopefully there is a little more Senshi and Shitennou action here, as the story progresses there will be more plus I am working on another story that has loads of it :-)**

 **chaoticwisdom - I have reached around chapter six now so Motoki will appear on earth possibly although I am not sure who he was friends with first, Usagi or Mamoru?**

 **I will finish chapter six first before I put up chapter four but hopefully I won't leave it as long.**

 **Thank you all for the support, it helps me keep going :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or the image that I have used. I do however own my own characters. Well, glad that part is out of the way :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Present day Juuban**

Lady Leiko had mankind under her thumb. The people were her slaves and she was destined to rule them with an iron fist. The first thing she had done was the removal of all opposition. She had enough Youma at hand to make this transition and now she was living in her own grand castle. The Senshi were dead and the Prince of the Earth was also dead. But she knew things could change so quickly and her own life was perilous. Sat on a black iron throne she clicked her fingers summoning her head Youma, a grey wolf that stood on his paws. Bowing and baring his teeth he waited for his mistress to speak. She picked up her wine glass that was on a side table and placed her red lips to the glass. Sipping slowly she eyed her commander before placing the glass back down.

"Look at all we have accomplished. I do not want to lose this and you will make sure I do not. I don't pretend that I understand the workings of time but what I do know is this. My time meddling with the Silver Millennium has left me in the past and vulnerable to their attack, if they kill me there when I am about to destroy the Senshi, Shitennou, Prince Endymion and their brat of a Princess then I will die here. You will have to go back there and destroy the Outer Senshi and Sailor Moon, do you understand?" The wolf nodded and then disappeared not needing any more instructions. They were very simple to him, kill everybody apart from her.

 **The Moon Palace**

She watched her Senshi leave again without her to go back to Earth. They were adamant that she didn't go as things were very dangerous.

"But I want to see him" Princess Serenity almost whined.

"I am sorry Princess but after the other day we just can't risk it. The Shitennou's lives and that of the Prince are in danger and we have to go down and help them. Having you there will only add to the danger" Jupiter tried to reason.

"Besides, the Queen is taking you with her now, she wants you there for the entirety of her meetings" Mars added with a serious note. Princess Serenity didn't know what she could say. She had no good reason to deter her mother from taking her on these meetings with the allies of the treaty.

"This isn't fair! I don't understand anything they talk about. There are all these rules and so many arguments" Venus placed her hand on her Princess's shoulders.

"Serenity, you need to go and understand what makes those of the alliance the way they are. Prince Endymion is really concerned with the Earths politics, he would give anything to go to these meetings" Princess Serenity looked at Venus as she walked away with the rest of the Senshi. Princess Serenity had no idea what Venus had meant by such a serious remark.

"There was no need for that Venus, what you said would only play on her mind" Mars spoke as they prepared to go to the teleportation room.

"But there is truth in it. There is only so much we can teach her. The truth is the Queen has sheltered Serenity and now Serenity has to prepare to become Queen one day. She must start to understand these meetings, she may one day be able to change everything" Venus had never been harsh towards her princess, she loved Serenity but Marigold for some reason still played on her mind.

"Prince Endymion doesn't love Marigold; I know that's what you're worried about. You're worried that Endymion will marry Marigold and break Serenity's heart" Venus stood rigid and turned her cold blue eyes on Mars, it was a look she learnt from Kunzite.

"Of course I am worried, she loves Endymion more than what makes sense and I can see he feels the same way but the Prince is a practical man and he needs someone who can help him rule a kingdom, not someone who will run away when it gets a little heated"

"But she will learn Venus, you know that" Jupiter fired back.

"And we're her tutors, we can help her become better" Mercury added.

"Yes, I agree and my way is to become more realistic with her. She must understand her responsibilities more. Prince Endymion is learning and we all don't want him to think her childish because we know she is not" Mars nodded understand Venus's words.

"Guys she's right, our Princess has been indulged too much, now the Queen is trying to make her daughter into the future Queen. For that to succeed we'll need to play our part in her education" Jupiter and Mercury both looked at each other and nodded, they couldn't find a reason to argue.

"Maybe my words will help her to concentrate a bit longer but now we must help the Shitennou and their Prince, we need to find where these Youma are coming from but most importantly, we need to find the other Sailor Senshi"

"Yes, I am curious about them. They showed up at the right time and saved us" Mercury placed a finger on her lips.

"Especially the one that destroyed the Youma in one go, she intrigues me, I want to see her properly" Venus typed in the coordinates of the Earth and prepared them to go.

 **Golden Capital City**

Prince Endymion saw her at the market stall and he felt his heart beat stop. She felt so familiar to him and yet he didn't know her. Those big cerulean eyes and that hairstyle, she resembled Princess Serenity so much and yet this was a normal woman that the Prince was looking at. It was the day that Lehrite was to return and yet Prince Endymion hadn't heard any word from him. His father had gone to the Priests Temple of Peace and the Shitennou were busy in a meeting so the prince found himself walking about the market place. She looked so happy in that bright pink dress handing out cream coloured soaps. Her aura called out to him, screamed at him and yet he was rooted to the ground. She was so beautiful to him but he knew these feelings were wrong. How could a stranger provoke such emotions in him, especially emotions that he only ever reserved for Princess Serenity, his one true love?

"Your eyes are about to fall out my son" Prince Endymion instantly turned round and saw his father standing next to him in a simple black rob with a gold chain and his golden crown.

"You find her attractive, I must admit she has an interesting hairstyle, only those of the moon can wear it" Prince Endymion looked at his father curiously.

"Go and speak to her, who knows, she may become your wife one day" the King smiled at his son and walked back into the palace. Prince Endymion's eyes darkened at the thought of his father pushing him to marry that he didn't connect himself to the fact that he was walking right up to the stall. Standing in front of him he didn't register that she was staring at him. Once he did realise where he was he was taken aback by her purity, her beauty and most of all, her glistening eyes. She seemed to be on the verge of tears which he couldn't understand why. She then curtsied and then stood back up shakily.

"Are you well?" the blonde young lady started to blush before she managed to calm herself.

"I apologise your majesty, I was just surprised to receive a visit from you to our stall" Prince Endymion noted the two other figures watching him from afar but that didn't really bother him as he stared back coldly.

"You are new here, where are you from?"

"The Southern provinces my Lord" Prince Endymion nodded seeing this as an acceptable answer.

"And your name?"

"Tsukino Usagi" the name struck a chord with the Prince as he continued to take this beautiful vision in.

"Usagi, interesting name, I am Prince Endymion, you can just call me Endymion" he didn't know why he wanted her to be on more personal terms with him. Usagi nodded trying her best to not cry or even worse, reach out to him. Endymion heard the royal horns blow which meant Lehrite had returned.

"I must take my leave but I would like to see you again, I will try and come by tomorrow maybe" Usagi could only nod as he made a swift exit.

"Looks like no matter what life time you both find each other in, he will always love you and only you Odango" Haruka placed an arm around Usagi's shoulders as Usagi begun to cry.

 **The Palace Gardens**

Endymion was surprised to see the Inner Senshi, the Shitennou and Lehrite all standing in deep conversation. He felt irritated that his Princess was again not there but he understood that she had to take leave with her mother. It didn't help his mood now that his mind was on Usagi.

"Endymion, we're pleased you are here, the Senshi want to help us find the source of these attacks. Lehrite believes the source may be in the mountains and the surrounding area, especially where we were attacked" Zoisite spoke.

"We're going there now" Kunzite added.

"I am coming with you. These monsters attacked my father and I will not have it happen again" Prince Endymion made it clear that he would not be swayed. They didn't try to change his mind as they started to get ready to leave.

Pluto and Saturn had watched them from afar from again up a tree.

"We'll need to follow them; this could lead to Lady Leiko" Saturn suggested. Pluto opened up her communicator and warned the others to transform, they would be needed today.

 **In an Open Field near the Mountains of Truth**

It was quiet and misty as they approached the tall mountains. The white tips of the mountains made them look impossibly high and yet Lehrite said the mountains were not as tall as you would think. To get to the mountains you had to walk through the Midnight Forests. The Midnight Forests had gotten its name because of the darkness that lay within. The trees were tall and filled with all sorts of birds but it was the crows that you were most likely to hear. The only animals that posed a threat were the Midnight wolves led by a black wolf with a silver line on its back called Midnight. These wolves rarely troubled man and since the rising of the wolf Midnight there was no reports of attacks. But this was different. They were purposefully going into these forests and knowing this did not lessen the danger they were in. A searing howl sent shivers down Mercury's back but Zoisite placed a hand on the small of her back and smiled at her to encourage her.

"Do you know about these wolves?" Uranus asked as they hid behind three dark trees.

"Yes, they are ferocious and difficult to kill, they are no ordinary wolves" Pluto looked closely at the group gathered at the entrance to the forest.

"The leader of the wolves had promised its own pup to the King and has already handed over one of its heirs, that's why there is peace but what they do not know is that the Wolf Midnight has been murdered and there is a new leader, Dark Cloud" Neptune nodded as she looked at Sailor Moon and Saturn.

"The Prince hasn't seen his new familiar and doesn't know about it as the pup was being raised. These wolves can communicate with us through speech, much like Luna and Artemis and sometimes Phoebus and Demos" Pluto held her Garnet Rod tighter.

"Dark Cloud is vindictive and evil, they will have trouble. My guess is Dark Cloud already knows they're here and will stop them from reaching the Mountains. However, Lehrite has evaded them before so hopefully they haven't discovered his secret route" Saturn signalled that the group were going into the forests, now was the time to move.

As they walked through the forests following Lehrites lead all that could be heard was the crunching of twigs and leaves underneath their boots. Kunzite was silently berating himself for allowing his Prince to walk through these forests. At least the Senshi had the sense to leave their Princess back home. Prince Endymion seemed calm and collected as he took in these new surroundings. It seemed the eyes of the forests were on them as they trudged onwards. Behind them the Outer Senshi and Sailor Moon followed quietly and unseen. It was the most careful Sailor Moon had ever been and that was because of how the Outer Senshi operated. They were serious when it came to their duty and they took pride in it. Everything they did was done with precision and care and this was a learning curve for Sailor Moon as she too was imitating them. Uranus held her hand up to stop the others. She looked around before she started to crouch forward.

"They're here, we're not too far away from the mountains but my guess is they have followed us" Pluto smashed her Garnet Rod down swiftly which made the rest of the Outer Senshi turn around. A dead grey wolf lay on the ground with blood starting to pour out from its nose. What was scary was the size of this wolf. It was bigger than the biggest dog Sailor Moon could think of and it was muscled with long sharp teeth.

"They look so scary Pluto" Sailor Moon stood a little closer to Neptune.

"They are not your normal wolves. I would never do this to the average wolf we are used to, these are closer to what a Youma would be like if it were a wolf…" Pluto lifted her Garnet Rod and noted the Inner Senshi were nearing the exit to the forest.

"My guess is the rest of the pack are out there waiting for them" Uranus started to make a move which forced them all to follow her quickly. Once they reached the exit following a dirt path they hid themselves as they saw their friends encircled by the wolves of the Midnight Forest. The leader was the biggest out of all of them with its yellow eyes and pitch black fur that seemed to stand up on its ends. Bearing its teeth it walked backwards and forwards looking at them whilst the rest of the pack, around twelve of them sat back.

"Prince Endymion….." Dark Cloud said in a deep baritone voice directing its fierce eyes towards Endymion.

"You are not Midnight" Prince Endymion said calmly.

"No, I killed him. He was too soft towards you humans and it appears I was right, you are wrongfully entering our territory" Dark Cloud howled which made all the wolves get up and ready themselves for the attack.

"Your father has lost touch with the elements of the earth, he is unfit and as far as I can see so are you. I will lead this planet to its true glory and will start with your DEATH!" Dark Cloud lunged for Prince Endymion but he took out his sword and dodged the attack. The Shitennou and Lehrite closed their eyes for a moment to summon their inner powers connecting themselves to the earth and unbeknownst to them, Elysian. When they opened their eyes a bright light appeared for a moment. Zoisite formed a large green energy ball and hit a large wolf head on but this didn't kill the wolf. Jumping high in the air Nephrite took out his sabre and plunged it into the wolf killing it. Nephrite was then hit by another grey wolf and then scratched on the chest. Kunzite sent a large white energy ball combined with Jupiter's lightening hitting and finishing the wolf off. Venus grabbed Dark Cloud in her chain but Dark Cloud proved strong. Biting her chain he pulled her towards him and then swiped at her cutting her legs. Yelling out in pain Venus did her rolling heart attack but this only made Dark Cloud back-off.

The wolves went from a total of thirteen when you include Dark Cloud down to six. Lehrite had killed one but his arm was bleeding whilst Mars was standing in front of an injured Mercury.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEAD SCREAM!" These two attacks combined took out four wolves leaving one lone wolf and Dark Cloud. Jadeite and Mars combined their attacks and finished off the lone wolf. Dark Cloud was all alone but he started to laugh.

"You may have won this battle but there is still the war" suddenly a big grey wolf was standing next to Dark Cloud.

"It is my Mistresses wish that you die now" he stated simply before howling as it grew black bat like wings and sharper claws.

"That thing works for Lady Leiko!" Sailor Moon cried out as she got her Crescent Moon rod ready.

"Wait Princess, we need to strike strategically to make the most of our attacks" Uranus said quietly which made Sailor Moon back down as she watched the new wolf fly higher up into the air. It blew fire towards their friends but Lehrite created a force field blocking the attack. Dark Cloud then attacked Prince Endymion and scratched him across his chest. Dark Cloud then went in for another attack but then something strange happened. Prince Endymion was then emitting a golden light and once he raised his sword he struck Dark Cloud down and killed him. This startled the flying wolf for a time before he flew towards the mountains to ready its army.

"Sire, that light?" Jadeite asked.

"We will look into it later, for now we must rest and then proceed". He looked at the Inner Senshi, Shitennou and Lehrite. They were injured and tired from the battle. Once Mercury was strong enough with Jadeite and Mars they could try and begin to heal themselves. Venus had started to look around her as she knew the new Sesnshi they had been looking for was with them and protecting them again.

"She knows, that's typical Venus, she's always so perceptive when she needs to be" Uranus laughed as they watched the Inner Senshi and Shitennou prepare for what was left of their trip to the Mountains of Truth.

"He connected to the Golden Crystal, what does that mean?" Sailor Moon asked.

"It means that the Golden Crystal sensed it was needed, we will see Prince Endymion's true power soon" Pluto focussed her eyes towards the mountains.

"That wolf is Lady Leiko's second in command, he will be up there with an army, we will need to fight harder than before to protect them" Pluto started to walk quickly which made the others follow her.

"We need to assess the situation they are walking into" Pluto stated quickly as they walked on snow and braced themselves against the wind. They knew the Inner Senshi and the others were now on their way so it was imperative that Pluto with the Outer Senshi got there first. As they approached a clearing Pluto dived into a big bush. It wasn't much of an army in numbers but Pluto noted that the Youma that was there were very strong. One of them was a large wolf but the other three were human looking. Two of them were strong tall men and the other was a woman swinging what looked like a brown rope. She had long curly brown hair and red eyes. She wore a short brown dress and knee length brown sandals. One of the men had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes whilst the other man had long black hair and green eyes. Both men wore all black with high black boots and swords at their sides.

"This is not going to be easy; they must be like her Generals and that flying wolf thing her captain…." Uranus noted that the Inner Senshi had arrived. The Four Youma stood next to each other.

"This is where your journey ends Senshi" the female said as she whipped her rope near Sailor Venus.

"End of the line" the man with the black hair stated as he raised his sword focussing on the Shitennou.

"Death becomes you all" the man with the blonde hair stated as he made the first attack.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **I didn't expect it would take me so long to update but I had a lot going on so I hadn't even manged to get on my laptop much until now so really sorry for the late update. I have just finished watching Legends of Korra and I have also recently discovered Magic Knights Rayearth which I am liking :-)**

 **Thank you to vinterthunder, Onyx2589, Redite88 and Mercenary Nemesis for the reviews :-)**

 **Onyx2589 - I hope this is a good unexpected encounter for Usagi and Endymion, there will be more :-) Also I am not sure if Pluto and Zou will meet but now that you mentioned it I might write them communicating in a chapter soon, he has something to do with Elysian later as well as King Aethlios. It will have a nice ending hopefully as when the story returns to the present I will also include some bits on Crystal Tokyo - or maybe just the lead up?**

 **I have also added Motoki in, he is based on Earth as this made sense to me. I wanna thank all those who are reviewing, favourite and following this story, it means a lot. I have started chapter Seven so once that is done I will upload chapter Five, hopefully I will be quicker.**

 **Until next time hope all you guys enjoy the upcoming week :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or the image that I have used. I do however own my own characters. Well, glad that part is out of the way :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Zoisite and Mercury stood next to each other plotting a way to help their friends as the fight ensued. Sailor Venus and Kunzite combined to kill the wolf but the three human like Youma proved more difficult. Venus clashed her chain with the female's rope and they both tugged hard to try and make the other move.

"You are strong I must admit but not strong enough!" the woman pulled her rope with a quickness that caught Venus off guard. Venus fell face first into the ground and then received a whip on her back making her yell. Zoisite and Mercury combined their attacks and forced the evil woman back allowing Kunzite to pick Venus up. Endymion and Lehrite held off the black haired man as he clashed swords with Lehrite. Two against one is normally unfair but in this case an exception had to be made. Jupiter had grabbed the blonde haired Youma into a headlock waiting for Nephrite to deal the deathly blow but he was too late, the blonde Youma released a burst of energy that sent Jupiter and Nephrite flying right into Mercury and Zoisite. Bruised and scratched Mercury tried to get up but the blonde youma sent out another attack hitting Venus and Kunzite. The female Youma grabbed Endymion and threw him across to where his friends were smashing into them. Lehrite was then struck across the shoulder and then kicked to the ground by the black haired Youma.

"Is that it? I was honestly thought we were going to get a better battle" the female used her whip and grabbed Mars and Jadeite and sent an electric shock. She then slung them to the ground and then used her whip again and hit near Jupiter's foot. Lehrite got up and went for another attack hitting the female youma and knocking her to the ground but then the black haired Youma used his sword and slashed Lehrites back making him fall to the ground. He refused to cry out and instead made more of a grunted noise.

"Ha ha aha, pathetic, well no point prolonging your deaths" the blonde haired Youma raised his sword over Lehrites head. Endymion cried out his name but Lehrite couldn't hear his cousin. No his eyes focussed on five new figures that appeared before them.

It was the moment Venus had been waiting for. The secret Senshi that had saved them time and time again and here they were.

"We've been waiting for you!" the blonde haired Youma yelled as he went in for the attack.

"WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus yelled out hitting the blonde haired Youma square on.

"CHRONOS TYPHONE!" Sailor Pluto sent her cyclone-like attack towards the black haired Youma forcing him into a tree.

"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE! A blast of energy from Saturn's glaive finished the black haired Youma off.

Neptune dodged numerous kicks from the female Youma using her hands and arms to deflect the attacks. Sailor Moon waited for her moment before using an old attack. She used her tiara and hit the female Youma on the back to distract her. Neptune saw her opportunity.

"SUBMARINCE REFLECTION!" Her attack destroyed the female Youma swiftly leaving just the blonde haired Youma facing them.

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" Uranus sent her attack destroying the blonde haired Youma. Uranus then looked towards the skies and noticed the flying wolf had retreated.

"He'll be back and this time with Lady Leiko, this was not a defeat he had expected" Neptune motioned for Saturn to come towards them as she looked around the area for other enemies.

"So much for keeping our identities secret" Uranus looked at the Inner Senshi, Shitennou, Endymion and Lehrite who were now fully focused on them.

"Stay near us Sailor Moon" Pluto warned standing in front of her princess.

"Who are you?" Mars got up first her eyes firmly fixed on Sailor Moon.

"Why do you keep saving us?" Venus asked as they all got up. Uranus looked towards Pluto waiting on what to do in this situation.

"Our identities should never be known Sailor Venus but please believe us when we say we're on the same side" Venus snorted as she didn't feel that was an answer.

"Every time there has been an attack on our lives you show up, why?" Jupiter stepped forward followed by Mercury. The Shitennou were unsure on what to do in this situation so they went with instinct and stood in front of their prince. Lehrite had his eyes on Sailor Moon still which made her feel uneasy. Pluto then looked at Uranus and nodded, this was something she could fix when they all got back home.

"I am the guardian of the sky, Sailor Uranus, protector of the outer planet Uranus, planet of wind" Uranus spoke as she bowed.

"I am Sailor Neptune, protector of the outer planet Neptune. Planet of the Seas" Sailor Neptune bowed. Sailor Moon had wondered why they were both bowing until she saw a fragile figure behind them all, Princess Serenity had somehow found her way to her friends and now she was here with them standing behind Endymion. None of the Inner Seshi, Shitennou, Prince Endymion or Lehrite was aware. Princess Serenity looked at Sailor Moon and a small gasp escaped her lips. Lehrite had felt Princess Serenity's arrival but opted not to say anything; he was more interested in the new Senshi.

"I am Sailor Pluto, protector of Pluto the planet of the Underworld. I am also guardian of the Time Gate" Sailor Pluto bowed.

"I am Sailor Saturn, protector of Saturn the planet of Ruin, I am the guardian of Silence" Sailor Saturn bowed. Sailor Moon knew what she had to do to keep her identity secret.

"I am the pretty guardian in a sailor suit! Guardian of beauty and Justice, I am Sailor Moon" she remembered these words as the memory of the first time she became Sailor Moon came to mind. Sailor Moon bowed. Princess Serenity walked passed her friends ignoring their shock that she was with them.

"I have never met any of you" Serenity said in a calm voice.

"We are forbidden guardians Princess, we were only ever meant to protect the universe from afar" Pluto said as the Outer Senshi and Sailor Moon stood up.

"I didn't know the Moon Kingdom had its own guardian?" Lehrite looked curious.

"No one was to ever know I existed but circumstances have brought me forth" Sailor Moon answered coolly. They all went silent staring at the Outer Senshi. Something unnerved them about Sailor Moon. Her hairstyle for one but of course she was the guardian of the moon so maybe that permitted the hairstyle. What couldn't be denied was she looked like an older version of their princess.

"We must leave, I sense the evil has left this place" Pluto signalled for the Outer Senshi to leave.

"Wait! Will we meet again?" Princess Serenity felt Prince Endymion hold her back from running up to them.

"Of course you will, your lives are in danger and we will not leave until we have finished our duty" Sailor Moon gave a dazzling smile as a bright light erupted causing them all to close their eyes. When they opened their eyes again the Outer Senshi were gone.

"This is all very strange to me Kunzite, I do not like the idea of not knowing their identity, I have never heard of them and I feel as leader of the Senshi I have a right to know who they are" Venus was the last to leave the forest. They had walked in silence lost in their thoughts about the newcomers.

"Maybe Queen Serenity had her reasons for not saying anything" Venus wasn't satisfied with that.

"PRINCESS YOU HAVE TO GO BACK NOW BEFORE YOU MOTHER REALISES YOU'RE GONE!" Mars yelled with worry written all over her face. Serenity shook her head as she dug her face into Prince Endymion's broad chest.

"She's right my love, you need to go back, I'm sure you won't be gone too long" Serenity looked up at Endymion as if he had betrayed her. This hurt him but he remained firm. She knew she had to go back but she really wanted to see Sailor Moon again. Serenity moved a little away from them all.

"When I get back I want to meet Sailor Moon, I have so many questions for her, I will see you all soon" Princess Serenity gradually disappeared and went back to her mother with determination in her heart.

"She can be so stubborn sometimes" Mars huffed as she smiled. Jadeite place a hand on the small of her back as he stared at the place Serenity had disappeared from. He then looked up at Mars and smirked.

"You didn't need to blaze at her by the way…." Mars looked at Jadeite and then grabbed his arm.

"Fine, I'll just blaze at you then!" Jadeite laughed anxiously as he looked to the others for help.

"That's why I love her, she's stubborn because she always wants to help people" Prince Endymion stated simply as his thoughts treacherously went to Sailor Moon. Who was she and why did she look like Serenity? He knew he needed answers and thought about how could get them.

"I am also intrigued by her" Lehrite stood next to Endymion. It was funny how they knew each other's thoughts.

"You are suspicious?" Endymion raised an eyebrow.

"As I am normally but I have also had an idea dear cousin. I will report back to you tomorrow, it is getting late and I don't want to miss the market closing" Lehrite winked and then started to walk away leaving his prince confused.

 **Golden Capital**

It was late and Haruka couldn't see the point in opening the stall, the market was about to close.

"We must keep our civilian identities otherwise we will raise suspicion" Michiru reasoned as she understood Setsuna's logic.

"Everyone is packing up; doesn't that raise more suspicion on us?" Hotaru packed another perfumed soap in a packet and then looked at Haruka.

"We do still have customers and look how many came to us the moment they saw us open. This is a good thing plus, Usagi-chan needs something else to think about, she was near Prince Endymion" Haruka looked at her Princess and saw the faraway look in Usagi's eyes. Her mind was on Mamoru. He had finally asked her to move in properly and now all that was taken away from her. She felt cheated and sad because she not only missed her Inner Senshi but she also desperately missed her Mamo-chan. They were meant to be having Chibiusa soon; she was going to be Queen in two years! She never hated someone so much as she hated Lady Leiko at that moment but then that hate turned to pity. A small tear escaped and she quickly tried to wipe it but Haruka had seen and instantly went to hug her Odango.

"Don't worry, everything will be ok, just keep believing Usa, just keep believing" Usagi tried to allow the words to comfort her but she felt empty.

She thought about all the years of fighting they had all gone through. She had lost Mamoru in death more times than she dared think about and she had watched her Senshi die. But never before had their fate been taken so far away from her. Now their fate was reliant on her being ruthless and she was not a ruthless person. She wanted to believe that maybe she could reach Lady Leiko but of course her mind told her this was untrue. Lady Leiko purposefully went back in time and killed them all for her own gains. This woman was responsible for destroying all her dreams and taking all her dear friends. Usagi needed to find something positive to think about. She didn't realise she had motioned her way out of Haruka's arms and mumbled she needed some air. Setsuna said she would come and find her later not to go too far. Usagi barely noticed the people packing away their shops. All she could see was Mamoru's face smiling warmly at her. All she could see were her friends the inner Senshi holding out their arms towards her. She couldn't feel their spirits with her anymore. Maybe that was because they were dead in the future and the past versions were alive at the moment. Stopping by a medium height post with a burning fire on top Usagi allowed the tears to flow. She missed them so much. There was so much they were looking forward to and yet she was alone again. Were they ever meant to be happy?

"Someone so beautiful shouldn't be so sad" Usagi knew who was there; she had gotten to know what his voice was like. It was a deep voice that could wrap its arms around your waist and draw you towards it. His voice was similar to Mamoru's but just a little deeper. Usagi turned round and bowed towards Lehrite who quickly stopped her.

"I don't ever want you to bow to me Usagi" Usagi nodded and gave a small smile. He then proceeded to wipe a stray tear away from her face getting fairly close but then he pulled away. He felt warm around her and protective for some reason.

"Why are you so sad" Usagi couldn't think of a plausible reason to give him but then again, when you are sad do you really need to give a reason for it to someone you hardly know?

"It's a personal matter that troubles me but I'm ok now" Usagi smiled as she started to walk back towards her stall, Setsuna was probably out looking for her.

"How has your day been?" Lehrite respected she didn't want to talk about her problems. Maybe she'll open up to him another time.

"I have been well, business is doing well, how about you?" Lehrite smiled.

"It's been an interesting day, an eventful one" Usagi nodded not giving anything away.

"Have you been open all day?" Usagi nodded absent-mindedly but then shook her head.

"No, we were busy in the morning sorting our stock out" Lehrite nearly laughed as he was just about to say the locals had told him they hadn't been open all day. It had all but confirmed his suspicions but he needed more proof.

"I want to invite you to the palace tomorrow, you and your friends. Your soaps are a sensation in the palace" Usagi looked at Lehrite and saw something in his eyes, a twinkle as if he were laughing inside.

"I would need to speak with the others" Lehrite nodded.

"I am afraid the Prince has commanded it, you have no choice" Lehrite would explain to his cousin and the Shitennou later why they were forced to see these new girls.

"Oh, well if it is a command…." Lehrite saw Setsuna and opted to leave. He kissed the back of Usagi's hand which made her blush. He had such soft lips! Smirking Lehrite waved and said he would see her tomorrow. Setsuna had already guessed Lehrites suspicion.

"So we are to meet them all tomorrow" Usagi looked at Setsuna curiously.

"He looked at you most when we revealed ourselves. He probably already knows who we are, he is very perceptive, he always has been".

Prince Endymion was desperate to meet this Tsukino Usagi. Lehrite had explained the reason for this visit and to Lehrites surprise he was all for it. Endymion had made sure his boots were shiny and his armour was cleaned. His cape was a bright red and his sword showed on his hip. He looked strong and very handsome. Why he was doing all this he didn't know but his mind was consumed by the face of Sailor Moon. They were waiting in the grand hall which was long with white walls and columns and had a velvety red carpet. They saw the first four of the stall owners walk in first. They looked as if they were on guard and, protecting this Usagi who was speaking with Lehrite. Lehrite had opted to meet them at the front gate and instantly grabbed Usagi to himself. Endymion felt the twinges of jealousy which Jadeite could see in his eyes. Jadeite restrained himself from laughing. The Shitennou bowed to these young women and then they proceeded to walk down the hallway. Usagi looked at all the portraits she went past.

"All these paintings are the Prince's family. That one is of his aunt Princess Olive and her husband Edward, they live within the palace. When the Kings wife died, Aunt Olive took care of Endymion, she is also my Aunt" Usagi looked at Lehrite.

"The King had two sisters, my mother was the youngest, princess Melody, she is no longer with us" Lehrite looked sad but maintained some sort of composure. Usagi placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that, it's always sad when we lose someone we love" Lehrite could hear the sincerity of those words. It was as if she had recently gone through such a pain.

"The King has been very good to me and if I am honest, Prince Endymion is more like a brother to me than a cousin, we're all pretty close" Usagi looked forwards missing Endymion looking back at her. He was waiting for an opportunity to speak with her.

"So, the Prince has you, his father and his Aunt and Uncle as family?" Lehrite nodded.

"Yes, of course he has distant relatives but we're close to each other and really, the Shitennou count as family too". Lehrite saw Usagi stop. Noticing who her eyes were focussing on Lehrite gave a sad sigh. Usagi had never seen such a beautiful person before. This lady was standing with Prince Endymion and smiling up at him. They were engaged in a private conversation. Usagi noticed Setsuna and Hotaru speaking with the Shitennou but Michiru and Haruka had their eyes trained on this new woman in the room. Michiru nudged Haruka and said something in her ear. Haruka instantly looked at Usagi trying to reassure her with her eyes.

"That's Marigold, she's from the wealthy Edwin family. The King had her in line to marry Prince Endymion but I doubt it will happen" Usagi's eyes were begging to well with tears.

"How do you know Lehrite?" Usagi said almost in a whisper.

"Because his heart belongs to someone else" Lehrite felt confused by her sudden change in emotion. He didn't like seeing her so sad.

"She suits him, I can see it" Lehrite looked at Marigold and smirked.

"She is nice but she's been bred to be his wife, I doubt she has a mind of her own"

"Princess Serenity was bred to be a Princess, it seems the wealthy and the royals are always placed into some sort of position" Lehrite did not see the conversation turning towards Serenity but now he had no doubt in his mind who this woman was. Marigold caught sight of Usagi and smiled brightly. She wore a light dusky pink gown with white frills at the bottom and the cuffs of her dress. The tight bodice style hugged her curves.

Usagi curtsied as she knew she had to pretend she was in a lowly position. Lehrite hated seeing Usagi bow but restrained himself from stopping her.

"I am Lady Marigold. My servant bought one of your soaps, the rose scented one, it is truly lovely, you girls must have a gift" Usagi bit her tongue. Not only was Marigold pretty but she was also nice, damn it!

"Thank you Lady Marigold, your appreciation is overwhelming" Setsuna followed by the rest of the Outer Senshi came to Usagi's rescue. Setsuna smiled as she saw Usagi look relieved. Marigold blushed as Endymion stood next to her.

"You must not be so modest, your soaps are a hit in the palace" Marigold nodded enthusiastically. Usagi tried to keep her eyes on the floor. Never before in her life had she felt so threatened by another woman.

"I think we have a tradesman to meet, we should have some new stock coming in, I am sorry I thought our visit was to be a short one" Michiru took over the situation; she wanted to protect her princess from this scene.

"Oh, well, we mustn't keep that tradesman waiting, I may stop by later on, until then I bid you all a safe journey back to your stall" Lehrite took Usagi's hand and kissed it gently. He then watched the girls leave not noticing Prince Endymion staring daggers at him. Marigold opted to leave not wanting to be the only girl amongst these men. She had really liked Usagi and wished she could spend time with her. Maybe next time.

"Well, well Lehrite, hogging Usagi all to yourself" Jadeite smirked.

"She is rather charming" Zoisite added seeing Prince Endymion getting agitated.

"She is also Sailor Moon" that statement had stunned them all as they noticed the seriousness in Lehrites voice.

Lady Leiko had prepared her attack with precision. The interference of the future Senshi was not going to stop her. She just had to bide her time as the pieces on the chess board moved. Her main lackey had failed her in her eyes so she killed him. There was no room for weakness. She was aware that in the timeline the Inner Senshi and Princess Serenity were due to come to the Earth. She was going to launch an attack on all of them, maybe she could end them earlier than she had expected.

* * *

 **Hi All,**

 **I have tried to update a bit earlier this time round. Thank you to everyone who is reading, following, favourite and reviewing this story, it has really kept me motivated.**

 **Thank you Mercenary Nemesis, Chaoticwisdom,Reite88 and Onyx2589 for the reviews :-)**

 **I will try and update again soon. I have also done chapter 20 for 'A Timeless Love' so that will also be up soon.**

 **See you all soon :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or the image that I have used. I do however own my own characters. Well, glad that part is out of the way :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **Moon Palace**

Queen Serenity had ended the meetings early with the other Planets. The arguments concerning the earth had escalated to proportions that she couldn't understand. Sending her daughter away she had invited the Queen of Venus back. Gloxinia was a beautiful woman. Her long luscious hair was white now but if you looked close enough you could see some golden strands and imagine what she would have looked like in her former glory. Her eyes were still a bright blue and she was a tall woman. Holding her golden staff she wore a long orange gown with no sleeves and a golden sash across her waist. She was a calm woman which was the reason she was Queen Serenity's best friend. Gloxinia had already seen her daughter and now was looking forward to spending some time with the Queen of the Moon.

"I just don't know what to do now, everyone wants war" they were walking in the palace hallway and thankfully there were no guards to over hear their conversation.

"There is nothing we can do Serenity, the Kings of Jupiter and Mars will not listen" Serenity sighed.

"I can't believe you once loved that man, I feel terrible for Sailor Mars…he is so harsh with her sometimes" Gloxinia only nodded.

"And the King of Jupiter, all he cares about is how strong his lightening is and how he will smite everyone, its bordering ridiculous and yet Sailor Jupiter has a heart of pure gold" again Gloxinia nodded.

"It's a pity the King of Pluto was unable to attend; I would have thought the time guardian would have attended" Gloxinia added.

"No, she wouldn't, her responsibility is to guard that door and she takes it very seriously. My one regret is not allowing her to see other people" Queen Serenity nodded at a guard as she stopped speaking. Once the guard was out of view she continued.

"The black spots that are appearing over the sun are getting worse, I have not been able to contact the Sun Kingdom" Gloxinia led the way out to the gardens as Queen Serenity continued.

"I know it is to do with the Earth but how can I make time to speak with Aethlios, he might not want to talk to me after everything we've been through" Gloxinia looked at Serenity with warmth in her eyes.

"Even though he married he really did love you. It's not your fault that you both had your own families tear you apart. You had no choice in the matter and neither did he, he knew it was for the best" Queen Serenity looked up towards where the earth was as night descended.

"We could have been happy. I remember the night he came here and begged me to run away with him…I wanted to but I think we both knew it wasn't possible" Queen Serenity rarely ever cried but whenever she thought of King Aethlios she couldn't help it, a few stray tears appeared. Gloxinia was the only one who understood.

"Maybe once your daughter takes the throne then you can go and seek your own happiness"

"I think she is in love with someone but with who?" Gloxinia looked at Serenity surprised.

"How do you know this?"

"It's the way she looks as if she is day dreaming all the time. I think she may be following in my footsteps, I believe she is in love with Prince Endymion and I am pretty sure she travels to the earth with the Senshi" Gloxinia laughed which in turn made Queen Serenity laugh.

"There is no way you can stop it, let it run its course I suppose but then again if they're serious" Queen Serenity nodded.

"Then I will need to pay a visit to the Earth Kingdom".

The evening went by uninterrupted and soon Gloxinia and Queen Serenity retired to her Queens rooms where she had her own little living space and her bed. Queen Serenity got the fire going and then poured some red wine. She had velvet red carpet and a portrait of Selene. She had a medium sized mahogany desk, a bookcase and a four-poster bed.

"You and King Aethlios did make a handsome couple I must admit. The King of Mars and I were, maybe mismatched I suppose" Queen Serenity took a sip of wine.

"I don't know…. you looked in love" Gloxinia nodded.

"I was once but then I met Venus's father and well, you know the history" Queen Serenity giggled.

"I don't think he ever forgave you for it, he still looks at you as if his head will blow up" Gloxinia laughed out loud.

"Oh Serenity, you're in good spirits now, I love this side of you. You shouldn't hide it so much, the people don't always need to see some benevolent figure" Queen Serenity shook her head.

"They need to respect me so they can trust my judgement" Gloxinia smiled but then she shook her head.

"You see, that was one of the reasons you and Aethlios argued so much and yet he took up the same stance as you in the end"

"We did have many arguments didn't we, there were times we could have killed each other" Gloxinia smirked.

"You two did have a….., erm…, fiery relationship, I was very surprised he didn't father any children with you" Queen Serenity nearly chocked on her wine.

"Oh stop being coy Serenity, the amount of times I caught you two in the old days" Serenity blushed a bright red.

"The King of Mars and I were the same until I met Venus's father and then he married that boring woman" Queen Serenity nodded.

"She was a good mother Gloxinia; it's a pity she never got to see Mars grow up to become a Senshi, she would have been so proud to see how beautiful and spiritual her daughter is" Gloxinia yawned but nodded in agreement. Queen Serenity thought about her friends words, why couldn't she see him even just for a few fleeting moments? There was so much going on that they needed to take stock and finally talk; it was time for them to have that talk.

 **Golden Capital**

Setsuna had remained silent as they opened up their stall. She kept looking at Usagi discreetly with worry in her eyes. This did not go unnoticed by Haruka. As the day progressed Haruka waited and bided her time to speak with Setsuna. There weren't as many people that day because of the preparations for the Summer Festival but the morning had seen a mad rush of people buying their soaps. Hotaru and Michiru served an old lady whilst Usagi spoke with the past version of Naru. Haruka saw her opportunity and took it standing next to Setsuna.

"You are very lucky Usagi hasn't noticed the way you are looking at her. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong because I know it's about my kitten" Setsuna closed her eyes and sighed.

"Lehrite knows who we are, I expected this because he was always very perceptive and he is a good man. What I am concerned about is Lady Leiko. I can feel a change and I believe she is going to launch an attack on the inner Senshi and the Shitennou today. I don't feel Usagi is ready to face them all but she will have to be and we will need to protect her" Haruka looked at her Odango and worry etched her face.

"I won't let anyone hurt her!" Setsuna nodded.

"None of us will, I have a feeling Usagi may have to reveal her true identity to them all to protect them, she will have to use the power of the Silver Crystal, the same kind of power she is able to wield in our time. We're in the past now so Usagi may not be able to handle it" Haruka turned to Setsuna.

"I thought the power of the Silver Crystal could transcend time?" Setsuna nodded.

"It can but this is right at the beginning of all their powers, Princess Serenity was never meant to be a Sailor Senshi, I don't know how her body will react to it all plus she is heartbroken over Mamoru and Prince Endymion is right here yet he can't hold her now can he, he can't comfort her the way Mamoru can, I can see the strain Haruka, it doesn't matter how well Usagi-chan hides it, I can see it" Haruka's eyes watered as she thought about her Odango. It took all her will power not to run up to Usagi and take her away from all the pain and sadness she was feeling.

"I know Lehrite will protect her, I believe he is in love with her" Haruka smiled.

"Who wouldn't fall in love with her? Usagi's heart belongs to Mamoru so looks like Lehrite is heading towards heartbreak" Setsuna smiled also.

"He will give her his loyalty and his protection will be just as strong as Mamoru's, it's a good thing" Haruka looked at Naru.

"I still can't believe that girl is here, I never really knew her in our time but I guessed they were close friends" Setsuna rubbed her left arm.

"Naru is not the only one from our time here" Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"All will be revealed in time" Haruka hated it when Setsuna turned mysterious and closed off. Setsuna had her mind on two more people from their time that she had just seen. Umino was known as the aspiring scholar Edward. He was normally found in the city library reading books and studying hard. He also had a huge crush on Naru in this time as well as their future. Motoki was also here although Setsuna had made sure Usagi didn't know yet. She didn't know if Usagi would be able to take the pain of seeing her dear friend so close. He was one of Prince Endymion's faithful knights; he was nicknamed Apollo because of his handsome good looks and sunny smile.

 **In an Open Field by the River of Athena**

Mars and Jadeite walked away from the others discussing the latest goings on. Jupiter and Nephrite sparred with each other near the river. Nephrite grabbed Jupiter by the waist and made her giggle out loud. Mercury was looking over a physics book that Zoisite had brought with him and Venus held onto Kunzites arm as they watched over their Prince and Princess. Lehrite remained further away watching them all and keeping look out in case there was any danger. He still hadn't really been introduced to Princess Serenity and he didn't feel the need to be. She seemed nice enough but he wasn't moved to go out of his way to meet her. He would eventually make a little time to get to know her but at this present moment his thoughts were on Usagi. Now he knew she was Sailor Moon his respect for her grew. No longer did he just find her attractive like Prince Endymion may have felt for Princess Serenity. Lehrite saw a courageous woman when he thought about Usagi. She saved them from death and still bowed and appeared humble. She had grace and she looked just as regal as Princess Serenity. He really should get to know Princess Serenity; he wasn't building a good opinion of her. At this moment in time he didn't think she had much in her head apart from Prince Endymion and her friends. Did she care about what was happening in the universe? Did she know how concerned his prince was about everything? Marigold cared but he didn't think she had much going for her either. No, no one was as good as Usagi or better yet Sailor Moon. She was someone he would willing follow. It wasn't just the fact that he now saw a fellow warrior, he also saw someone who had a good heart and she seemed kind.

"Hi…." Lehrite snapped out of his thoughts and was caught off guard by Princess Serenity's big blue eyes. Usagi had eyes like that. Lehrite bowed but the Princess tried to stop him.

"Please don't, you are Endymions cousin and loyal friend, I never want you to bow to me" Lehrite quirked an eyebrow but smiled.

"It seems a shame we haven't met until now, I know you are very important to Endymion" Serenity smiled up. Lehrite could acknowledge she was very beautiful.

"Well now we have met Princess and I am happy for it" Princess Serenity giggled as Prince Endymion wrapped his arms around her waist. The two men looked into each other's eyes as an understanding passed through. Yes, Lehrite could see why Endymion loved her so much. She was a ready bred Queen but did she have any substance? Lehrite knew this was something that would be important to Prince Endymion in the future. Lehrite would need to have words with her about this, hopefully her Senshi have spoken to her.

"Well, well you're all here, this should be easy" they all turned round to see a young man wearing black pants with high black boots, a white shirt opened up at the chest and holding a staff in his hand. He had long black hair and deep green eyes. Holding his staff high into the air he released a massive energy blast that ripped through them all. Dust clouds filled the air as their breaths were taken up by the wind. Lehrites ears were ringing as he tried to open his eyes. He had never felt such pain in his life and he had been involved in many battles. No, this one was different.

"I am Neron loyal follower of the sovereign Lady Leiko who will shortly be ruling you little kingdom but of course….first must come your deaths!" Neron chuckled as he watched them try to get up. Princess Serenity was lying unconscious in Prince Endymion's arms. Mars and Jadeite were laying face flat on the ground but Lehrite could see they were trying to move. Kunzite help Venus get up whilst Jupiter and Nephrite stood side by side ready for an attack. Mercury took out her mini-computer shakily whilst Zoisite steadied her.

"JUPITER COCONUT CYCLONE!" Jupiter stood firm as she stretched her arms forward. A large silvery energy ball formed and after only a few seconds was released with immense speed and power. Neron blocked the attack with his staff but he was pushed slightly backwards. This left enough time for Nephrite to launch his own attack. Rushing forwards Nephrite jumped high into the air and then taking out a long sword he drove downwards with ferocity. Neron sensed this and lifted his staff and blocked Nephrites attack. Noticing Jupiter was getting ready for another attack Neron grabbed Nephrites right arm and threw him across the field knocking Jupiter to the ground. Venus grabbed Neron by his waist with her Love-Me Chain and pulled him forwards allowing her to then use her Sailor V Kick. She kicked him hard in the stomach and then Kunzite used an energy blast which shocked Neron.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Kunzite looked at Venus.

"The King has been training us with the powers of the Earth. There is some hidden power that only when Prince Endymion or the King are around then we can unlock it. I am not great with it yet but I have to use it now" Venus was about to say something but was then shocked all over her body with lightening.

"VENUS!" Kunzite yelled before he too was sent backwards.

"I am done playing around with all of you, this ends now!" Neron went after Mercury but was blocked by a flurry of pink petals that started to cut in. Swinging his staff Neron created a gust of wind around Zoisite and Mercury and then proceeded to suffocate them. Mars used her Burning Mandela attack to distract Neron. This worked of course but now his attentions were on the last Senshi and Shitennou standing.

"Well, he's looking at us now" Mars smirked as Jadeite's words were left hanging in the air. Creating a burning blue fireball Jadeite and Mars combined their fires and attacked Neron. Neron blocked this attack but was then met by a punch from Jadeite and then a kick from Mars.

Mars went in for a swing but landed her fist on his staff. Grabbing her hand in pain Neron then used his steel formed staff and smashed it against her stomach and then smashed it against Jadeites making them both fall to their knees.

"I must admit, I am impressed but now my work has to come to an end" Neron raised his staff in the air smirking at the fallen Senshi and Shitennou. Lehrite then got up and summoning his golden sword he shot a golden light towards Neron blinding him. Lehrite then rushed forwards and clashed his sword with Neron's staff.

"Ah, I see you are also a prince of the Earth huh, too bad you'll never get the throne, born on the wrong side of the family" Lehrite gritted his teeth in anger and then slashed his sword across Neron's chest. Neron screeched in pain before forming a dagger in his free hand and plunging it into Lehrites shoulder. Lehrite yelled as he backed off only for Neron to form a black energy ball and send it crashing into Lehrite. A piercing scream caught Neron off guard as a blinding light hit him full on. This light was so bright and powerful that he couldn't see a thing.

"SILENCE WALL!" Neron felt trapped and frightened as his outburst attacks couldn't get through to anyone.

"CHRONOS TYPHONE" a gust of wind lifted Neron off the ground and then he found himself spinning still trapped in this wall and blinded by this immense light. Hitting the ground hard the light started to disappear. He was not going to hang around for another attack and instantly went after Uranus and smashed his staff into her shoulder. Neptune then used her Deep Submerge attack and moved Neron away from Sailor Uranus who was now clutching her shoulder. Neron then hit Sailor Saturn full on and then he blasted Sailor Pluto across the field. He was prepared for this; his Queen had warned him of their imminent arrival. He spotted Sailor Moon and knew his mission. Sailor Moon knew he would be after her so she steadied herself. Princess Serenity saw Sailor Moon and instantly felt worried and scared for her. She could also feel Prince Endymions eyes on this warrior and knew he felt the same way. Lehrite was struggling to get up but he just had too, this guy could really hurt Sailor Moon.

Neron went in straight with his staff and tried to hit Sailor Moon but every time he tried she blocked it and dodged it. He then tried to send an energy blast but again she dodged it allowing Pluto to use her Cyclone attack again. Neron used his staff and blocked it but then felt the searing pain of Sailor Moons tiara. He fell to the ground which allowed Sailor Moon to quickly pick up her tiara and conceal her identity again. Neron huffed in anger and he sent a lightning strike towards Pluto and then a huge energy blast towards Sailor Moon hitting her with full force and forcing her to crash into a tall tree. Sailor Moon then got up but was forced down by Neron's staff on her back. He then forced out his hand and shocked Sailor Moon with lightening all over her body making her cry out in pain. Lehrite couldn't take it. Lehrite ran up towards Neron and then used his sword and slashed it against Neron's back. Lehrite then fell to the ground placing his almost golden eyes on Sailor Moon. She could see he was losing energy and was losing blood. She had to end this and end this now. Looking at Uranus and then nodding Uranus forced herself up.

"SPACE TURBULANCE" A massive energy blast smashed against Neron making him fall to his knees again after Lehrites attack. Sailor Moon then looked at him with sadness in her eyes before it was replaced with a steely determination.

"RAINBOW MOON HEARTACHE!" This powerful attack from her now formed Heart Moon Rod finished Neron off. Looking at her rod she then noticed Lehrite looking at her deeply. Sailor Moon then went down on her knees and tried to help Lehrite up.

"Thank you Usagi….." Sailor Moon gasped and then she blushed as Lehrite smiled at her warmly.

* * *

 **Hi All,**

 **I tried to update a little quicker this time round as I am currently typing up chapter nine. Thank you to all those who continue to read, favourite, review and follow this story as it progresses. Hopefully another chapter will be up in a couple of days.**

 **Thank you to gabicg1, Puffgirl1952 the 2nd, chaoticwisdom, Onyx2589 and LadyKeren for the reviews.**

 **Onyx2589: I will try and continue 'A Timeless Love' but I think it will take me a while so I won't post it up until I am happy it follows on well, it is going into the Pharoah 90 arc and I am finding it a little hard to do it. I do however have another story in the pipeline which will focus on the Senshi and Shitennou as well as Sailor Moon and Prince Endymion. It might be a little darker than my other stories and will be based on the first arc. Its called 'The Dark Princes' :-)**

 **LadyKeren - hope this chapter helps, Lehrite doesn't really think much of Princess Serenity but he is in love with Usagi and Sailor Moon.**

 **I will update soon and again massive thank you to all those who are supporting this story. Once this one is finished I will post up 'The Dark Princes' so if you like a dark twist on the first arc (I believe it has been done before on this site but this is will be my version) then you will hopefully enjoy the new story. Just to add, Beryl is not the villain and if you have read 'A Timeless Love' the first part of it you'll guess who the villains are for a time :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or the image that I have used. I do however own my own characters. Well, glad that part is out of the way :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **In an Open Field by the River of Athena**

The moon had started to shine its warm light on the Senshi and Shitennou as they patched up. Neptune had finished healing Uranus but was then obliged by Sailor Moon to take care of Lehrite. Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity were also by his side as he tried to keep awake.

"He will need to go to the Palace healing rooms; I can only make him strong enough to get there" Princess Serenity nodded but not Prince Endymion. This was his cousin and loyal friend and he was more than afraid of losing him. Overwhelmed by such strong emotions Prince Endymion placed his hand on Lehrites shoulder. A warm golden light appeared instantly and Lehrite begun to breathe more normally. Finally, taking his right hand away from Lehrites shoulder the deep gash healed with only a slight cut still visible. Sailor Moon and Pluto both smiled as they recognised the light of the Golden Crystal reacting to Endymion's heartfelt wish.

"Now it's your turn Sailor Moon" Sailor Moon looked towards Saturn who had healed from her attack enough for her to stand.

"I feel fine" Pluto shook her head at her future Queen's words.

"You have bruising on your back and cuts to your arms and legs, you need to be healed, the others will be fine" Sailor Moon then suddenly realised the deep pain she did feel on her back but tried her best to hide it. Prince Endymion instantly got up and placed his hand on the small of Sailor Moon's back. Again a warm golden light engulfed her making her feel as if she were floating on white fluffy clouds with the sun kissing her skin. Prince Endymion then reluctantly took his hand away as he noticed the cuts had stated to vanish. Princess Serenity looked towards the ground trying to take away her hurt feelings. This Sailor Moon had just saved all their lives; she didn't need her own animosity. But Sailor Moon could feel it. Bowing in front of Princess Serenity she smiled up warmly at her past self.

"I am grateful you are safe Princess, your protection is our responsibility" Princess Serenity didn't know what to say or do. Sailor Moon appeared very graceful and yet she was strong, a true warrior.

"You should never bow to any of us Sailor Moon" Sailor Moon tried not to blush as Prince Endymion looked down warmly at her.

"You saved our lives, we are forever in your debt" Jadeite added with the other three Shitennou and Inner Senshi nodding.

"We must leave Sailor Moon, there will be repercussions after this and we need to go away and heal" Uranus and Neptune both turned their backs before they were stopped by Venus.

"Who the hell is trying to kill us and you better answer us truthfully this time!" Neptune smirked whilst Uranus didn't find it amusing.

"This is more than any of you could possibly understand" Pluto knew this moment would come but not so soon.

"We have trained all our lives to understand the unexplainable so why not try us" Jupiter stood next to Venus followed by Mars and Mercury.

"We deserve to know why we keep being attacked, you must see that" Zoisite helped Lehrite up.

"We're from the future" these simple words from Sailor Moon shocked everyone.

"An evil woman from our time has committed a taboo by travelling back in time to alter the future. The future of the earth hangs on your shoulders so she has travelled back in time to kill all of you. She wants ultimate power and all of you are in her way" Uranus looked at Sailor Moon wide eyed but Pluto nodded in agreement. This was something she knew she could fix later on in the time line.

"So, we're all alive and together in the future?" Princess Serenity asked tentatively.

"Yes" It was a lie but in Sailor Moon's eyes she was going to make it a truth.

"So there is hope then" Princess Serenity added.

"There is always hope Princess, never give up on it because all we have is hope when the worse happens" Princess Serenity nodded as she held Prince Endymion's hand.

"Now we must all rest, I am sure we will meet again, we must stay here until our duty has come to its end" Sailor Moon bowed and before anyone could say anything, the Outer Senshi and Sailor Moon disappeared. Lehrite knew where they would be and he would make sure he was going to meet Usagi again.

"I feel like I know her…." Lehrite looked towards Princess Serenity.

"Know who Princess?" Mercury asked.

"Sailor Moon, she has this aura and I only know two people in the universe that has that aura" Princess Serenity remained quiet as she was not sure if her suspicions were accurate. She felt Sailor Moon had more to do with the Moon Kingdom than any of them realised.

 **King Aethlios Throne Room**

He had decided he needed to speak with Queen Serenity. He hadn't spoken to her in years but as darkness seemed to come from every corner of his Kingdom he needed to see her. Of course it had to be in secret. The people of the Earth had become suspicious of the Moon Kingdom believing that the Moon people were spying on them and that they desired the Earth. As if on cue a squire comes in baring a sealed note. King Aethlios took it and sent the boy away with a golden coin. He recognised the crescent moon sealing with the added scent of sweet flowers, it was Queen Serenity. Taking out his own dagger he now carried with him, he broke the seal with one swift movement and took in the elegant writing of his love.

 _To My Dearest Love_

 _It has been so long since we have last seen each other. So much has happened and I do understand if this letter comes as a surprise. If you wish then you can burn this letter before you read anymore, I will understand. But I beg of you please read on if you still do have feelings for me as I do for you._

 _Our Kingdoms are at the brink of war and I know you do not wish it but the people do. I am concerned about those who are part of the treaty as they are monitoring the delicate situation. I cannot come to you on a formal meeting. I must see you and speak with you. There is so much we need to discuss and there is so much that needs to be said. I propose that we meet in secret. I will come to your palace; I believe your rooms are in the same place?_

King Aethlios had a wicked little smirk appear across his lips. Of course they were in the same place; she knew exactly where they were.

 _Time has passed us by and I want to ask you something very important. I will come to your rooms in one day of the receipt of this note; the seal is connected to me so I would know when it is_ _opened. If I came and you are not there then I will know how things truly stand between us. Please be there Aethlios, I so want to see you again._

 _From your once dearest Moon Goddess_

 _Serenity_

King Aethlios brought the letter to his nose and smelt it again taking in its floral scent. Nothing in the world would stop him from meeting her. He made sure he cancelled all meetings for the next day and he would only venture to the temple to meet Master Zou.

 **Queen Serenity's Queens' rooms**

Just as she had written in her letter she waited a day from the moment he opened that letter. This was a big jump for her but she knew within her heart she needed to take this chance. Walking up to her large window she looked across towards the fountain of Selene. This sight always brought her peace and tranquillity. How many years had she devoted her life for her people. She had sacrificed more than she actually understood. They all saw her as a Goddess, they even thought she was Selene but of course this was not true, at least as far as she knew. She remembered a time when she was herself a little girl watching her mother wielding the power of the Silver Crystal. There was so much expectation on her head that all she could think about was what kind of Queen she was going to be. She had felt the pressure but she knew she had to bare it, she knew she had to be strong.

Queen Serenity gave a sorrowful sigh. She thought she could spare her daughter that pressure but now she saw the truth. Her daughter had no idea how to rule a kingdom. Of course she had the decorum and grace that befitted a true Queen but was that enough. Queen Serenity studied and learnt about the different planets and the wars that had started. She knew that knowledge was power so she sought to acquire it. Of course she wasn't prepared for the harsh realities as Queen but crying was not going to change anything. She had felt hopeless and alone often but then it all changed when she started looking towards the earth.

It was the blue waters of the Earth that had attracted her. The endless sea filled with wonderful creatures. And then there was the breeze against her skin and the smell of trees and grass. She didn't mean to come to the earth alone but it was so beautiful. Gloxinia had been a terrible influence but then again, this was the same woman who was having trysts with the future King of Mars. Queen Serenity would often come to the river of Athena and stand there quietly.

"Queen Serenity?" Queen Serenity quickly turned round and that was when she saw him, King Aethlios, a young man about to embark towards manhood. His steady gaze held Queen Serenity captive. She had never met such a strong man that intimidated her. She had started to feel new things within her body as he came closer.

"This is unexpected, if I knew you were coming I would have organised a fitting welcome" Queen Serenity opened her mouth and then shut it. King Aethlios smiled; it was that smile that had won her over. That self-assurance he had standing in front of her as if they were on the same footing. He wasn't looking at her like the others did in awe. No, he was looking at her as a woman.

And so their love grew as she came to visit him but soon politics separated them as King Aethlios had to honour his betrothal and Queen Serenity had to establish the alliance. They separated and both their hearts were left broken. Queen Serenity had watched him marry an amiable woman and she had also watched him as he became a father. That's when her own heart ached for a child and she had Princess Serenity. She had always watched King Aethlios from afar but she couldn't do it anymore. She needed to see him and set things right. Walking away from the window she prepared herself to go and see him again.

 **King Aethlios Rooms**

Night had decided like a thick blanket over the skies as King Aethlios waited in his bedroom. He had made sure it was tidy and neat with his velvet red covers over his bed. He sat down on a small chair and waited patiently. This felt like old times. He had so many memories of Queen Serenity that he cherished. He missed seeing her eyes most of all. They were once a bright blue, as blue as the seas of the earth, maybe even more blue than the seas of Mercury but he had heard that her eyes had become more silver in colour as she had aged. He wondered if she had the same curvy figure and that wonderful tight dress, he felt a delicious chill just thinking about her in that dress. He knew he would have been happy with her but life was cruel and powers beyond his understanding had overcome them both.

"Such a faraway look Aethlios" he smiled as a beautiful vision appeared before him.

"I do marvel how the Silver Crystal gets you here in secret" Queen Serenity smiled as Aethlios embraced her. Looking into her eyes it was like he was falling in love all over again. All the pain of losing her came back and he kissed her passionately as if she were a dream. She fell into his arms limply as she too was overcome with emotion. At this moment in time he didn't want to talk, all he wanted was her in his bed with him forever.

A few hours later they were laid in each other's arms. Queen Serenity and Aethlios's clothes were scattered across his floor and the bed sheets were ruffled.

"This reminds me of old times my love" Queen Serenity gave a playful smile as King Aethlios kissed her forehead.

"Why have you come?" Queen Serenity sighed.

"It's been so long Aethlios. Not a day goes by when I don't think about what we could have had but we both knew the time wasn't right. Now war is the threat that is separating us and I know it's not you" King Aethlios nodded.

"It has something to do with a woman called Beryl, an ex-priestess. We're trying to locate her power but she is turning the people at an alarming rate, it's not safe for you or your daughter here" Queen Serenity looked up into his eyes.

"The reason I came was because I have something to ask you. Once we have sorted this war out I will leave the Moon Kingdom to my daughter. It is time she takes the throne and the responsibility for her people. I will leave the Moon Kingdom Aethlios, will you come with me" King Aethlios was silent for a moment. This was the part Queen Serenity had feared, his rejection.

"When the war ends, I will place my son as King, Prince Endymion has a good teacher in Master Zou and of course the entity that is now in Elysian" Queen Serenity's eyes widened.

"I am sorry; I don't think I have told you about this place. Elysian is a place of dreams and it holds Earths greatest power, the Golden Crystal. It is such a beautiful place and the golden crystal needed protecting. I assigned one of the young temple priests as its protector. As long as he stays in Elysian he will never grow old, he is the protector of the people of Earths dreams. I do often feel sorry for the boy; he has such a weighty responsibility on his shoulders. We could go there, once our children have taken their rightful place" Queen Serenity sat up with the covers barely covering her chest. King Aethlios tried with all his might to focus on her eyes but the temptation was high. He knew this was a serious moment and he didn't want to spoil it.

"We can retire to Elysian, our spirits I mean and watch over our children from a distance. We would never be able to leave Elysian once we are spirits there but we can still watch our children and be together" Queen Serenity smiled as tears poured down her face.

"You promise Aethlios, you promise we can go there together?" King Aethlios pulled Queen Serenity and kissed her as he promised her over and over again that once the war was over they would leave for Elysian. How cruel life could be when it throws something unexpected at us. Their dreams would always remain dreams.

 **The Mountains of Truth**

Lady Leiko sat down on the dusty ground and crossed her legs. Closing her eyes she knew that today was the day she would finish them all. There was nothing else she could use. Sure she could send more wolves or send more soldiers but this was something she knew she had to do, she had done it before hadn't she? She hated it all. Everything about the Earth Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom revolted her as she thought about both planets undeniable light. It sickened her; everything should be bathed in darkness and made to her likeness. Could they not see that misery always followed people? Light never lasted and it was time to put a stop on hope and happiness and just give in, give in to misery and hopelessness.

Standing up she summoned another soldier to do her bidding. She smiled wickedly as Aeron stood before her with his long silver hair and deep emerald eyes. He was tall and athletic as he watched Lady Leiko. His sword was placed at his side with the moon crescent on the bud of it. He had a commanding aura that Lady Leiko found arousing. He was certainly very handsome.

He had helped her conquer the present Earth and he was her greatest warrior. He took out his long sword and bowed before his mistress.

"You summoned me" Lady Leiko's eyes did another once over this handsome man. She had taken him from the silver millennium. He was one of Queen Serenity's greatest knights and protector, there was even whispers of him being a candidate for the hand of the Moon Princess. The Queen had sent out many guards to search for him. He was such a prize that Lady Leiko regretted not taking him to her bed yet. Soon she would, she promised herself.

"I will draw out Sailor Moon and the Outer Senshi. Once that is done I want you to kill them" Aeron's green eyes went cold and misty. Something didn't feel right to him but he didn't have the will power to fight this evil. He simply nodded and got up.

Lady Leiko created a Youma and sent it to the Golden Capital. That would force the Outer Senshi to transform opening an opportunity to destroy them.

 **The Moon Kingdom Palace Gardens**

Mars was sweating. Something didn't feel right and she knew it had something to do with the Earth. She wasted no time in contacting the Senshi and opted not to tell Princess Serenity.

"Mars, what is wrong?" Venus, Jupiter and Mercury all rushed towards a shaking Mars.

"Something is wrong, on the earth I can feel an evil presence that shouldn't be there" Jupiter caught her breath.

"We know there is a problem, Queen Serenity is already speaking with the planets of the treaty" Mars shook her head furiously.

"No, this is different, this is something stronger than we have ever faced and I fear for Sailor Moon!" the three Inner Senshi stood up and looked serious.

"Mercury, contact Zoisite and tell them to meet us at our normal place, we'll follow Mars on this" Mercury instantly got her minicomputer out and started to type away.

 **The Golden Capital**

Setsuna had an uneasy feeling as she watched the Shitennou and Prince Endymion rush out on their horses. Lehrite had opted to stand by their stall keeping his eyes fixed on different people, no one in particular but they could sense he was tense.

"Any reason for just standing there then?" Haruka ventured.

"Wouldn't you like to know Uranus?" Haruka gasped but Setsuna didn't look surprised.

"You were always perceptive Lehrite" Lehrite looked at Setsuna mysteriously.

"I am not even going to ask how you know me" Lehrite then winked at Usagi which made her smile a little. Lehrite looked slightly shocked when he saw Master Zou approaching them. He had this all knowing look in his eyes as he looked towards Setsuna and then Hotaru, he then finally rested his eyes on Usagi and smiled warmly at her.

"I am not sure why you girls are here but I sense an unknown danger and its aura brought me here". Setsuna walked away from the stall and came face to face with Master Zou.

"You intrigue me, you are not from where you say you are from" Setsuna nodded.

"You are powerful, I can sense it but I also sense you have a great burden on your shoulders, you are loyal to Queen Serenity are you not?" Setsuna smiled.

"You truly are wise, nothing shields itself from you"

"And for some reason I believe that statement is more true of you than myself" Usagi's mouth was agape which prompted Lehrite to shut her mouth gently.

"You sense an aura, I sense it too, it is coming here, you must warn people" Master Zou nodded. Raising his white staff in the air which he had pulled out from his white robes a golden light emitted like specs of golden dust. Landing on the people Usagi noticed that they all started to leave muttering to themselves that they had to go home.

"This is the power of the Golden Crystal" Usagi murmured.

"Yes it is, I sense a similar light within you" Master Zou quirked an eyebrow at Usagi noting her hairstyle. She was special, precious and he knew that whatever happened, she had to be protected. Lehrite felt the same way but his thoughts were cut short. A youma that resembled an octopus had come and had grabbed Haruka, Michiru and Master Zou.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone,** **I am really sorry about the late update. I haven't been feeling great and I think my writing has suffered. I have finished this story but it only goes up to chapter nine. I have put the 'Dark Princes' story on hold for now as I am still thinking about the plot. This week I have started a new story that I am getting into, it might be an AU but I am not sure what an AU means. Its based mainly on the 90's anime and it has a new love interest for Usagi as well as new love interests for the Senshi. Again it is something that has been done on the site before but it is my take on it. I have been watching The Story of Saiunkoku and it has given me ideas for some new male characters in my new story.**

 **As I am now finished with this story I will try and get the other two chapters up quicker so I can get ready to post up the new one. Its strange how one minute your focus is gone from one story and you move onto another...**

 **Thank you to all those who have followed, favourite and reviewed this story, it means a lot and it really did help me continue this story.**

 **Thank you to Puffgirl1952 the 2nd and Onyx2589 for the help and thank you Onyx2589 for the advice :-)**

 **I will update soon hopefully and then it will be on to the new story :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or the image that I have used. I do however own my own characters. Well, glad that part is out of the way :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Master Zou was tossed into a market stall which prompted Setsuna to transform into Sailor Pluto and run up to him. Hotaru and Usagi were also forced to transform. Hotaru then jumped into the air and smashed her rod into the Youma's head releasing Haruka and Michiru. Lehrite then took out his sword and sliced off a tentacle. Michiru and Haruka wasted no time in transforming. They were all unaware that Lady Leiko was watching as well as Aeron. Aeron's eyes focussed on Sailor Moon and his heart ached. She was so familiar to him and yet she was unfamiliar. He knew his duty and Lady Leiko's words echoed in his mind. He watched Sailor Moon as she easily dusted this pathetic Youma. Well, it was only designed to draw them out and of course now they knew the Inner Senshi and Shitennou would be coming. It was all coming together but was this too quick? For some reason Aeron didn't care if his mistress died, he just didn't and yet he had to carry out her words.

"GO Aeron, finish them and finish her!" Aeron jumped from the high building they were on and landed in front of the Outer Senshi. Pluto looked absolutely shocked whilst Sailor Moon felt she knew him and knew him well.

"Aeron, what are you doing here?" Aeron eyed Pluto and opted to say nothing.

"Aeron….that name….why do I know it Pluto? He looks so familiar to me" Pluto looked at Sailor Moon and thought now was not the best time to tell her about him, not the whole truth anyway.

"He is one of Queen Serenity's knights and her protector, Lady Leiko took him it seems" Sailor Moon looked at Aeron as he was eyeing her curiously. He then looked at Saturn and noted her glaive.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be here Aeron" Sailor Pluto tried again to reach him but was unsettled by the misty look in his eyes. The firm line of his lips didn't budge as he held his sword upwards.

"Listen, you have been brainwashed, Lady Leiko is using you! You duty is to Queen Serenity!" Aeron paused before his attack.

"And what about Princess Serenity? Think about her and her feelings about what you are doing" Aeron's eyes cleared for a moment as he took in Sailor Moon.

"Princess….." Sailor Moon felt her whole body tense. She then also felt butterflies in her stomach as he continued to stare at her. Lehrite held up his own as he turned around and noticed this silver haired man. Lady Leiko unleashed more dark energy onto Aero causing him to cry out in pain.

"AERON!" Sailor Moon screamed as images of his smiling face appeared in her mind. Somewhere deep down in her heart she knew him and hated seeing him in agony. As the dark energy left him his eyes returned to being cold orbs turing to an almost seaweed colour.

"AERON!" Venus cried out as the Inner Senshi and Shitennou arrived. Prince Endymion had raced up to Lehrite as King Aethlios came out of the castle. He had been told by one of his guards that there was something serious happening outside.

"People of the Moon Kingdom….." Aethlios was shocked as he saw the Inner Senshi but then his eyes locked onto Sailor Moon.

"Aeron, whats happened to you? Where have you been? The Queen has been so worried about you" Jupiter tried to walk up to Aeron but was held back by Nephrite.

"The man you once knew is not there, look at his eyes, they are wild and filled with rage. Something has happened to him" Jupiter felt a tear fall as she realised what Nephrite was telling her was the truth. Aeron was such a good man and had helped to train her in the arts of combat.

"We don't want to fight you Aeron" Mars readied her flaming bow and arrow as she noticed he didn't really care.

"You may not want to fight me but I am giving you no choice. My Queen wishes you all dead and I will make sure her wish comes true, starting with the death of these five" Aeron went straight in for an attack on Pluto but Lehrite was quick and stood in front of Pluto and clashed swords with Aeron. Gritting his teeth, Lehrite couldn't believe the strength of this man as he easily grabbed Lehrites arm and tossed him aside. Pluto had managed to get away but she had her rod ready.

"DEAD SCREAM!" A large energy ball was launched towards Aeron but he easily sliced it in half with his sword.

"HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT!" Uranus moaned in agitation.

"He is the Queen's personal protector and born of the moon, he will be very hard to beat" Neptune raised her hand forward. Aeron hit Saturn on her knee and then forced her backwards into a nearby stall causing her to crash into it. Aeron smirked at the damage he had started to inflict.

"DEEP SUBMERGE" Aeron saw the teal coloured waters coming and instantly jumped high into the air.

"Where did he go?" Mercury typed away on her computer and then located him appearing next to Mars.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Mercury launched her attack to distract Aeron and allow Mars to get away.

Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoisite, Kunzite and Lehrite all felt a golden light engulf them. Lehrite knew this was the power of the Golden Crystal and nodded towards King Aethlios.

"What was that?" Nephrite asked as he felt power surge within him. It was an ancient power, of that he was certain.

"It doesn't matter now, it's from the King so use your powers and fight!" Lehrite pushed his hand forward and a white misty ball formed. He then sent it hurtling towards Aeron and smashing against Aeron's back. Aeron got up and looked furiously at Lehrite before pushing his own hand forward and emitting a black energy ball and yelling out in anger her hurled it against Lehrite. Kunzite formed a force field around all of them protecting them from being hit directly but the sheer force of the attack still sent them to the ground.

"JUPITER COCONUT CYCLONE!" Jupiter watched on in absolute horror as Aeron again sliced her attack and then rushing forwards he knocked her to the ground and then went after Mercury. He grabbed her by the throat and sent electric shocks all over her body making her cry out. Zoisite felt an intense anger and sent a flurry of razor sharp petals towards Aeron forcing him to let a now unconscious Mercury go. Aeron then jumped into the air and immediately landed behind Zoisite and struck his back. A long slash appeared on Zoisite's back as he fell forwards to the ground. This was all going well so Lady Leiko made an appearance before Sailor Moon.

"YOU!" Sailor Moon said with vehemence.

"Oooh, where has the sweet moon princess gone, tell me are you going to curse me?" Lady Leiko let out a wicked little laugh as she unleashed an energy ball and knocked Sailor Moon to the ground.

"I have always wanted this planet as I first noticed it when Pharoah 90 appeared. His attempted capture of the Earth awoke forces he could never dream of. I have studied and watched all of you and I knew the best way to take over was to strike you all in the past, at your most vulnerable when you all thought the world was sweet and kind" Lady Leiko grabbed Sailor Moon by her hair and leered at her face.

"You are so pathetic! The whole earth was for your taking and you decide to marry that dimwit! And all your friends, losing the ones they had loved and you couldn't be bothered to bring them back, oh and lets not forget your little prince boy couldn't even unlock his own power! And you thought coming back here would be easy. Do you now realise how many people you forgot? Hehehe I am going to enjoy destroying everything you love and watching you die!" Sailor Moon felt stuck as this wicked woman continued to laugh at her. Lady Leiko then felt a sharp pain in her side as she noticed a sword pushed in. Prince Endymion looked furious as a golden light emitted from him and forced Lady Leiko back. Prince Endymion then held onto Sailor Moon and kept his sword firmly in front of him. Aeron struck Kunzite on his chest and then struck Nephrite. Jadeite combined his new found powers with Mars and pushed Aeron backwards. Aeron smirked and then disappeared for a short time.

"Where the hell did he go?" Mars looked around her.

"Stay vigilant, he'll….." Jadeite felt a sword go through his shoulder before he was kicked to the ground. Mars screamed out holding onto Jadeite. Aeron then sent an electric shock all over Mars and then pushed her firmly to the ground knocking her out. Venus stood next to Uranus and Neptune as they kept trying to attack Aeron. He was just too quick.

"How come we never met this guy?" Uranus asked as she took out her space sword.

"He is not someone many people were meant to meet" Neptune felt her arm go dead as she noticed Aeron had grabbed her arm and was now covering it with a dark mist. Soon that dark mist covered her whole body and then shocked her which made Uranus cry out to her love. Neptune fell to the ground just barely breathing.

"You bastard" Uranus used her space sword and fought Aeron but it was no use. Aeron constantly evaded her lunges and waited for the right moment. He then plunged his sword into her shoulder and then kicked her to the ground. He had laid waste to the Inner and Outer Senshi and then turned towards Sailor Moon, Prince Endymion and Sailor Pluto. He didn't notice Sailor Saturn who had used her glaive and smashed it against his shoulder. She then kicked him in the stomach and then placed her glaive in front og him.

"You missed me…." Saturn looked down on him coldly. Aeron had been caught off guard but not for long. He then took out a dagger and tried to slash her but missed. As she back away he then placed a hand on her stomach and unleashed an energy ball that blasted her as far as King Aethlios was standing. Aethlios bent down and held onto Saturn.

"You're so young ….why would the Moon Queen allow you to fight wars such as this" Saturns eyes fluttered open and looked on at the worried King.

"She doesn't know any of this is happening and hopefully, she will never know…please, protect our princess" Aethlios looked shocked as he tried to locate Princess Serenity. He wanted to aske Saturn where the Princess was but she had already passed out. Aethlios then looked at Sailor Moon and gasped.

Sailor Pluto stood in front of Sailor Moon holding her Garnet Rod.

"I might have to teleport you out of here Princess" Prince Endymion looked at Sailor Moon in shock.

"It's a long story, one in which I promise to tell you but right now we must stand together. I am not leaving Pluto, this ends now!" Sailor Moon took out her Moon Heart Rod and looked straight at Aeron.

"I don't know what Lady Leiko has done to you but this is not the man I know. The man I remember is loyal and kind. You are a man of justice and wisdom with fierce fighting skills but also a loving heart. Please Aeron, WAKE UP!" Aeron was shaken to the core as he stared into those blue orbs.

"Princess Serenity?" He dropped his sword but his eyes were still misty.

"NOW PRINCESS, SET HIM FREE!" Pluto screamed.

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" A bright pink light erupted from the crescent moon rod and hit Aeron straight on. The darkness had been lifted out of him and once the cleansing was done he slumped to the ground.

"GIRLS" That voice….Sailor Moon turned round and felt the earth shake beneath her feet. Running up to Venus was a woman who looked exactly like her mother on earth Ikuko.

"She is your mother on earth Sailor Moon but right now she is the Queens's loyal servant and friend. She watches over the Inner Senshi to make sure they are safe. She must have felt a bad vibe to come her right now. Sailor Moon watched on as Ikuko tried to wake up the Inner Senshi, Sailor Moon quickly recovered and ran up to Aeron. Holding up him he opened his eyes and smiled at Sailor Moon.

"Thank you Princess for setting me free….we'll talk about that Senshi uniform later with you mother but for now you still have a problem" Aeron's eyes turned serious as he looked towards Lady Leiko who had transformed. Her hair was now flaming red and her eyes were black. Her teeth had grown longer and sharper as she sneered.

"I WILL KILL YOU PRINCESS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Lady Leiko produced a huge energy ball. Prince Endymion and Pluto stood in front of Sailor Moon and both took the attack. A golden light had taken the brunt of the force but Endymion and Pluto were still laid out on the floor breathing heavily.

"Well, you have no one to protect you, you're all alone again" Lady Leiko snickered as she readied another attack. Sailor Moon got up but then she noticed Lehrite trying to get up.

"She is not alone, she still has us, her friends!" Sailor Moon smiled warmly as Lehrite fell to the ground again in pain. Lady Leiko released the energy ball. It was as if everything was in slow motion. The Inner and Outer Senshi and Shitennou were all awake but were unable to help Sailor Moon. They watched on in horror as the energy ball made an impact. Everything went still until a bright light pierced through everything around them. it was a blinding light that left a warm feeling within you. After the light had subsided Sailor Moon was no longer standing there. Instead, Sailor Moon had transformed into Neo-Queen Serenity.

Prince Endymion felt his whole world move in waves as he gazed upon the beauty of this Queen. There was a steely strength in her eyes as she held what looked like a Queenly rod. It had a pink handle and ornate red top with gold.

"Serenity" Prince Endymion whispered out as he watched her. Neo-Queen Serenity smiled and then winked at Lehrite who was very much in shock. So Sailor Moon was actually Princess Serenity. He felt his heart rip apart as he realised this was a woman he could never have.

"I will not allow you to cause any more harm, it ends now" Lady Leiko smirked.

"You think you can stop me, I will destroy you in front of everyone!" Lady Leiko raised both her hands in the air. This prompted Neo-Queen Serenity to raise her own rod in the air. Both women unleased their attacks which collided. It was a clash of wills and hearts as Neo-Queen Serenity sought to protect all those she loved.

She thought about her friends and how much she loved them. She thought about Pluto, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn all risking their lives to restore the future. She thought about the Inner Senshi and the Shitennou. They were fighting a battle they didn't understand and were willing to die protecting those they cared about. She couldn't let them down. She knew that she had to live so she could build a better future. She wanted to restore more of the earth kingdom that she saw and most importantly, she wanted to help Mamoru reunite with his friends and family. There were so many things that needed to happen. They were going to bring the Shitennou back and she was going to look for Lehrite and Aeron in the future, maybe even Marigold and rekindle her deep friendship with Naru. All these thoughts whirled in Neo-Queen Serenity's mind as her light got brighter and brighter until it consumed Lady Leiko and reduced her to dust.

King Aethlios looked on as the Queen that had once stood returned into the uniform of a Sailor Senshi. The chaos that had once engulfed his capital had all been returned to new through her awesome power.

"Guards!, Help them all and bring this Sailor Moon into the castle, she needs urgent attention" Aethlios looked up towards the sky and wondered how he was going to relate these events to his love. He knew she would be worried but also who was this Sailor Moon? Yes she appeared to be Princess Serenity but Princess Serenity was currently held up in classes all day. He knew this because the Queen had told him of her plans for her daughter. This Sailor Moon would have a lot of explaining to do when she did eventually wake up but for now all that was important was to make sure Sailor Moon was safe and allowed to heal. He owed her his sons life and his own life including his Kingdom. Sailor Moon had saved them all on her own strength of heart. Yes, Sailor Moon was a strong woman and would make a magnificent Queen.

They placed Sailor Moon on a marbled slab and nurses attended to her wounds. They marvelled at how peaceful this young woman looked. Ikuko, who was unharmed, walked up to Sailor Moon and placed a hand on her shoulders.

"You did very well. It's strange; I feel this deep connection to you….." Ikuko sighed as she watched the Inner Senshi come in with the mysterious Outer Senshi. Uranus looked up at Pluto questioningly.

"Don't worry, I can fix most of this when we return home, none of them will truly remember these events" Pluto eyes Lehrite and Aeron. She knew these two might. Master Zou then appeared next to Pluto.

"She is Princess Serenity but not of this time I believe" Pluto smiled.

"You are truly wise; I do hope we meet again" Master Zou looked up and then smiled warmly.

"I think we will but not in the capacity you would expect" Master Zou then walked away leaving Pluto feeling awe. This man would have a part to play in all their futures that she was certain of.

* * *

 **Please see last chapter for notes :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or the image that I have used. I do however own my own characters. Well, glad that part is out of the way :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Inside the Earths Palace**

They all had so many questions to ask and a lot of them the Outer Senshi struggled to answer. Sailor Moon had only recently woke up. It had been two days since their final battle with Lady Leiko and now they were preparing to go home. Prince Endymion and Lehrite never left Sailor Moon's side as she recovered and even King Aethlios was watchful making sure she was comfortable. The Inner Senshi were desperate to know the future once they got over the fact that the Outer Senshi were from the future. Sailor Moon somehow found the strength to tell them that they were not permitted to know certain things in the future. Her tone was so serious that the Inner Senshi were in awe.

Sailor Moon took their last few moments to walk about the home of her future husband. She wanted to know and understand his world. Being here with the Outer Senshi and seeing things with a fresh pair of eyes had really helped her know what future she wanted. First of all she wanted her friends to be happy so she knew she had to help Mamoru re-discover the power of the Golden Crystal. Only Mamoru could really bring them back just like only she could bring her Senshi back. Also she would go out and find Lehrite and Aeron. They were out there in the world and she had never met them, well that needed to change. She would also look for Marigold. Whilst Sailor Moon was recovering, Marigold was very attentive making sure Sailor Moon had a warm towel on her forehead and made sure the windows were opened to let air in and also she was constantly asking the doctors for Sailor Moon's progress. Marigold was a lovely woman but Prince Endymion was adamant that he would never marry her. She knew that now.

Sailor Moon also saw the differences in Mamoru's and Prince Endymion's personality. Prince Endymion was more affectionate and also he was a man who liked to have fun. Sailor Moon knew it was mainly because Prince Endymion had his friend and family with him. Sailor Moon was even more determined to find their friends and bring them back. They could really make Crystal Tokyo even better.

"Lost in your thoughts again Usagi?" Sailor Moon smiled as she turned round and saw Lehrite standing there smiling back at her.

"There is so much to take in" Lehrite nodded as he stood next to her.

"It must be hard coming back here to the past. But then again it could be a blessing" Sailor Moon nodded.

"I would like to see it as a blessing. I am now able to go back home and hopefully make some changes, for the first time in a long time I feel positive" Lehrite smiled again but deep down he felt his heart breaking. He really did love this woman.

Aeron looked on as Sailor Moon and Lehrite came outside. He took a sharp intake of breath as he looked at Sailor Moon. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he knew she would be woman he would be proud to serve. Sailor Moon walked up to Aeron and just as he was about to bow Sailor Moon hugged him. Now she remembered him very clearly. Although he was the guard of her mother he always made time for Princess Serenity and he was always kind and understanding. She was sure she could find him again in the future.

"Princess, you really should let me bow in front of you, you are royalty and it shows my position" Sailor Moon shook her head.

"By not allowing you to bow to me shows everyone that you are my friend, always have been and always will be" Aeron blushed at her words as she took her position next to Sailor Pluto, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn. Prince Endymion smiled warmly at Sailor Moon. He felt happy that this was his future wife in the future as he had been told by Pluto. He felt proud and privileged. Now he knew there would never be anyone else out there in the world for him. It would always be her.

Pluto raised her Garnet Rod towards the sky and summoned the clouds of time to take them back to the time the large light purple clouds formed a gust of wind lifted the Outer Senshi and Sailor Moon off the ground. Sailor Moon looked at all her friends as they watched them leave. She saw King Aethlios and waved at him as he smiled up at her.

"Goodbye Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars yelled out with tears falling down her cheeks.

"SEE YOU IN THE FUTURE!" Venus continued.

"KEEP SAFE!" Aeron cried out.

"AND REMAIN JUST AS YOU ARE!" Lehrite finished. His words hit Sailor Moon as her eyes watered. She would definitely need to find Lehrite.

They were surrounded by light purple clouds that carried them swiftly back to the Time Gate. They landed softly and waited as Sailor Pluto went silent and closed her eyes. She gradually started to reset time as she raised her Rod in the air.

"Hold onto each other" they didn't need to question Pluto as a large gust of wind blasted against them. Uranus held tightly onto Sailor Moon, Neptune and Saturn as they tried to stand upright. The wind kept battering them all as colours of red, gold and purple flashed all about them. Lightening flashed and Sailor Moon was sure she could her thunder. The ground beneath their feet begun to shake and yet Pluto looked very calm and composed. After a few more minutes everything went dead still. Pluto still had her eyes closed but held her rod down now. A few more minutes passed before she opened her eyes and turned around.

"Well, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Uranus yelled. Pluto smiled

"I had to fix time, we did cause a lot of disturbances in our past but there is nothing to worry about" Pluto noticed that they all looked exptectantly at her.

"Well, nothing really has changed now in the timestream. Everything we have been through has still happened so we shouldn't face any awkward questions, however, Mamoru will start to have memories coming back of his past" Sailor Moon looked shocked.

"He is Prince of the Earth, any changes that occur in his past he would feel so he may start to have flashes but that will all lead to good things. He will connect to the Golden Crystal and hopefully will be able to bring his friends back, he has to go back to Elysian" Sailor Moon nodded.

"And what about King Aethlios, can he be re-born?" Pluto shook her head. She had prepared herself for this moment.

"King Aethlios died after your mother had given everyone a second chance" Sailor Moon looked confused.

"I am sorry princes; you were never supposed to know. Your mother wasn't the strong stout woman you seem to believe her to be. Yes she was strong but she was still a woman with feelings. Before you was born she used to look at the earth just like you and well, you followed her footsteps. She came to the earth one day and fell in love" Neptune blushed.

"She fell in love with King Aethlios" Pluto nodded at Neptune's statement.

"Once everyone was saved by the Silver Crystal, your mother thought she was on her own. She had sent Luna and Artemis away in time capsules so she was alone but then King Aethlios who had received a deadly blow commanded the golden crystal to grant him enough power to bring him to his love. He was taken to Queen Serenity and they died in each other's arms. The golden crystal then granted the Kings last wish, to always be with his love so his spirit was taken to Elysian and there is where he waits until Queen Serenity's spirit is finally free to be with him" Sailor Moon used her mind's eye and could imagine the tender moments. She felt happy knowing her mother didn't die all alone like she had thought. Maybe their interference in the past had given her mother that opportunity.

"So that's why Mamoru needs to go back to Elysian, this time he will not only meet Helios but also his father" Saturn surmised.

"What do you mean about Queen Serenity's spirit being free?" Uranus asked. Sailor Moon looked at Pluto intently as she awaited the answer.

"Queen Serenity's spirit will not be free until Sailor Moon becomes Neo-Queen Serenity. The Queen is still guiding Sailor Moon even now to help her on her way to becoming the next Queen of the Moon. Once that happens, Queen Serenity will no longer be Queen and likewise with King Aethlios. Once Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen become King and Queen then their parents' spirits are free" Sailor Moon nodded understanding the importance of her becoming the future Queen of the Earth.

"Also Mamoru is the only one who can bring the Shitennou back and find Lehrite and Marigold. They are connected to him so he is the one to find them. We can find Aeron however because he is from the Moon". Pluto opted not to mention that Ikuko was also there in the past, it didn't seem important at this time.

"So King Aethlios never came back to become Mamoru's dad" Pluto shook her head.

"No but, Mamoru was born into the same family. The nurse that took care of him as a child was re-born and she became the mother of Mamoru. The husband the nurse was married to in the past was also Mamoru's father and they were aware Mamoru was special but they didn't have their full memories.

This was mind blowing for Sailor Moon and she still wasn't sure if it was something she would ever get.

They took time to discuss everything through. What their actions were going to be and their hopes for the future. As they were about to leave to meet the Inner Senshi and Mamoru, Sailor Moon turned around.

"This is our chance to correct all the past mistakes, let's build a better future together. First thing we do now is help Mamoru get to Elysian and bring his friends back!" Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn all nodded and smiled warmly. Yes, they were all looking forward to the future.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Well, this is the end of the journey. To be honest I am not really content with the end but I started to run out of steam for this story for some reason. I had started discovering other anime that I like and no matter how much I tried I was itching to start a new story with some OC characters. Thank you all who have supported this story and encouraged me, I do apologise if the ending is disappointing but I really did run out of steam with it. I am not happy with ending but it is now complete.**

 **Thank you to Onyx2589 and Puffgirl1952 the 2nd for the reviews and the encouragement :-)**

 **I will post up Dark Princes and A Timeless Love but I need to take my time with them as I want them to be good. My new story has OC's in them and I really like my OC's at the moment. There are five men in it and around five bad guys in a group. It's set after the final battle with Galaxia. It is a slightly sad story and I think it will count as an AU. Mamoru will have to fight for his love this time as it follows mainly 90's anime. The chapters are shorter as well and there may be times I will need advice on character development but we'll see. It will be up soon. I have found myself watching Neo Angelique at the moment but still in love with the male characters from Sainkoku and Fushigi Yugi, my inspirations for my male characters came from these shows :-)**

 **Thank you to all those who have fav'd, followed and reviewed this story, hopefully my next one will be a lot better :-)**

 **See you all soon and have a good week.**


End file.
